How to hunt down your mate
by Suryallee
Summary: HieiKurama : Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.It's clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like to be refused in his
1. Chapter 1

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Beta: Amanda San ( Thank you soo much!)**

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated:** NY17, Not for children!

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.

It's clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like to be refused in his wishes, Lol.

**Note:**

**I never thought I would write a Kurama / Hiei story.**

**Since I never liked the pairing that much it was simply not in my plan to do but well…**

**Since I have a nasty cousin (Yes, I mean you, Jenny!) who treats me with not giving me cookies, I think you all get the point I am up to!**

**She likes the pairing and so I have to write one, willing or not!**

**Not that it is this bad but I really had to think over it before I wrote it down.**

**Suryallee**

**Chapter 1/ **

**Suppressed desires **

Kurama hated Hiei!

Inari, he hated the hi-youkai, more than canned green tea!

His gaze traveled over the remainders of his pillows and plants, he hated him!

Once again the little beast had taken out his frustration on his room instead of himself. Hiei got extremely frustrated because Kurama had secretly teased the fiery youkai again about his sister and some other things during a task for Koenma.

Sighing the red head scolded himself, not for the first time, to be more careful around this particularly bad tempered youkai. But his Kitsune side had swept him away again and so his room ended up with a little fire and his interior now had to be replaced again. He was sure his family was starting to suspect him of being a pyromaniac!

The look in the eyes of his mother was priceless to watch.

Since he had known the short, bad tempered demon, his fox instincts could not stop to get the better of him all the time! Why, was the big question that haunted Kurama all the time. And every time he went too far, Hiei rewarded his room with a little visit.

This time the damned youkai had even burned his seeds to ash, Kuso! Now he had to gather new ones outside and it was currently raining like mad. Muttering something under his breath about the immature behavior of certain youkai, the tall human avatar put his shoes on and went outside in the rain to gather new seeds.

Hiei was watching the entire scene with great amusement in his red eyes. 'That's what you get when you piss a hi-youkai off', he thought. He was highly pleased with himself when Hiei finally admired his work inside of Kurama's room. Everything looked slightly burned more or less, this time he had made sure not to miss anything! He chuckled at the sight of a wet red head and followed the tall Kitsune at a safe distance.

The droplets of the rain never reached him really; it came in handy to have an internal fire burning in your soul. Kurama had not been blessed with his gift and so, the red haired fox in human shape looked somewhat like a drowned rat.

After two hours of searching, Kurama gave it up and went back home.

The weather gods were against him today and he could only look forward to a nice warm bath soon. He stripped with some difficulty out of his sopping wet clothes and went to the bathroom. With a contented sigh the red head let himself get lost inside the hot water.

This was pure bliss!

Outside his home a certain fire youkai finally got what he had planned all the time. A glimpse of naked flesh, and the heavenly body of Kurama. How many nights had he wanted the red haired fox-human? Hiei had lost count but one thing remained inside of his mind; how could he get the formerly silver Kitsune in his bed! The youkai was far from being inexperienced and knew what he wanted.

To impale his member inside the red haired fox-human's ass, was what Hiei wished for the most. He would be damned before he let Kurama know this!

The silver Kitsune was too well known for taking many lovers and discarding them as quickly as possible. But since Kurama was reborn in a human he had changed this behavior and had never taken a lover in his human life so far. Hiei knew all this well, he even researched it to be positive!

Since he was sure the fox had no lovers, Hiei's decision was made; he wanted to be the one who got Kurama as a final mate in the end. And heaven and hell could not stop him from it!

Closing his eyes Hiei imagined the taller man's body under his own hot and needy one. He could even hear the youth moan and groan or cry when he did this. The twitching cock inside his black pants told Hiei how good his imagination was really. Great! Now he needed release badly! Groaning the youkai blurred away without any effort and was soon at his desired place.

Hiei found the cave years back in his thief's times.

It lay secluded in the forest around the town and was perfect for his needs.

Here the youkai settled down and freed himself quickly from his pants in order to get his hands on his throbbing need.

It took him only a few more strokes and teasing the head of his penis to fall over his edge to bliss. What was it with this damned fox demon in human shape that got him this needy and wanton all the time? Hiei tried to regain his proper breathing while his fingers never stopped playing with his cock.

He imagined the wet tongue of the red head on it while his fingers did the task. Moaning and growling the small frame trembled in Hiei's imagined passion to have instead the fox doing this to him. His other hand pinched his nipples under the shirt he wore and his hand soon began to stroke his thick member with hard strokes that got Hiei finally again over his edge.

This time he needed longer to recover.

Heavily panting the short frame of the fire demon tried his hardest to not howl out in his fury, he wanted the Kitsune, the fox's soft hands and wet mouth and his nicely shaped ass around his cock! Like all of his kind, Hiei was from a highly sensual breed and thus he needed a lover and mate more than anything else. His eyes had set on his long time comrade and partner in crime, Kurama. The demon would not let his fox get away from him again, not after Hiei had made up his mind and decided to take the former thief as his mate!

He got up from his sleeping place and cleaned himself in the cool water of the lake behind the cave. Deep in his musings about what he wanted to do to make his fox finally to give into his plans for Kurama.

While Hiei did this; Kurama suddenly got a chilling feeling.

It told the old demon inside of him that something nasty was about to happen to him. Shaking it off for now, his nude from got out of the hot bathtub and he dried himself thoughtfully. Kurama did not know what was about to happen but one thing was certain, it was nothing nice!

**Well let me know what you think, it keeps me going. Especially with this one here!**

**Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Aventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated:** NY17, **Not for children!**

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.

It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Lol.

**Note:**

**I never thought I would write a Kurama / Hiei story.**

**Since I never liked the pairing that, much it was simply not in my plan to do but well…**

**Since I have a nasty cousin (Yes, I mean you, Jenny!) who treats me with not giving me cookies, I think you all get the point I am up to!**

**She likes the pairing and so I have to write one, willing or not!**

**Not that it is this bad but I really had to think over it before I wrote it down.**

**Suryallee**

**Chapter 2/**

**How to confuse Kurama/ Plan, step one**

Hiei watched with barely restrained anger in his deep red colored eyes the fox in the human body trying to avoid his ever-present classmates outside of his school. As much he hated to see the red haired human-fox demon in the middle of the ningen crowed, Hiei admitted that he could not blame these fools after all.

Was he not also after the Kitsune?

Of course, he was and that was exactly the problem of the hi-youkai!

Sighing Hiei made his way through the trees surrounding the schoolyard until he was near to Kurama before he let his powers shortly flare out to let his friend know he was here. It took the fox no time to detangle himself from his admirers and to accompany the short demon to a clearing not far from his home.

"Hiei! What have I done this time that you had to burn down my entire interior! That was…!"

The red head never went any further as this. Because mid sentence, Hiei suddenly grasped him by the hem of his school uniform and threw Kurama hard against a tree! Before the fox-demon got his wits back, the very same youkai took his taller form down to the ground and straddled his waist with his smaller body.

Kurama, who tried to figure out what the hell just happened to him, began slowly to worry about this all; what had gotten on Hiei´s bad side?

Unexpectedly, Hiei´s lips crashed down on his and before he knew what was going on, the fire youkai began to kiss him deeply with a very skilled tongue.

Kurama's mind went blank for several minutes before he tore his lips away from the shorter one's and began to push Hiei from his body. But it no avail, the shorter looking of the couple on the ground was stronger than him and so Kurama ended up with Hiei, catching his hands and securing them in a bone crushing grip above his flame haired head.

Hiei didn't let the human under him have a single second to regain his wits and to use his powers. When Kurama opened his mouth to yell at him, he quickly darted forward and kissed the red head again.

Distracting a fox was never easy, you had to think like one in order to do this. Especially when the fox is over thousand years old and a very sly and smart too!

While Kurama was distracted from Hiei with fighting his advances, Hiei undid one of his hands from his hold on the boy under his lighter frame and went to his pocked to take a tiny looking seed out of it. He had searched after this special kind of plant for a long while, since Hiei had made up his mind about the fox to be exact.

The hi-yokai knew that it was hard to find, even in the Makai. The plant that would grow out of this seed was something, every Kitsune would kill to possess!

Kurama was no exception to this rule!

It gave the plant connected fox demon's an unbelievable boost of power, every time they needed it and thus it made it easier for the spirit related youkai to travel between the realms at their wish. Not to mention that it made their attracting abilities of using pheromones skyrocketing!

With a sly grin, and a dirty smirk slowly creeping over his childlike features, Hiei broke away from the heavenly taste of the Kitsune's mouth and looked down on his captive. Kurama wanted just to scream at the youkai above him when Hiei choose to hold the tiny golden colored seed right before the fox's eyes. The beautiful mouth snapped shut instantly after the boy spotted the small seed in Hiei's hand 'Impossible,' the youkai thought, 'how had the little maniac found this seed?'

Now completely confused the fox-human staid quite for now Kurama simply looked warily at the spiky haired head above his face. What was Hiei up to?

The damned youkai knew exactly how much his kind was after this kind of plant! So, what had the little devil above him in his mind!

"You can have it…under one condition, Kurama."

The smooth full and deep voice was slightly laced with a husky note the demon in Kurama easily identified as barely restrained desire. Not that he never had lain with a male before; hell, Kuronue and Youko had been partners for almost a century and lovers too. Never the less, in his human form, Kurama, aka Shuichi Minamiro was virgin as a virgin could be with the knowledge of a thousand plus old demon soul inside of his body!

It never had crossed the fox-humans mind that Hiei, the antisocial demon of utter darkness itself, could have a crush on him!

To judge from the burning look he got from the short fire demon, Hiei had more than a crush on him.

'Kami! I've forgotten! Hiei may have been born from an ice maiden but in the very end he is more fire demon than ice apparition. How could I have forgotten that!'

His mind raced several seconds on the possibilities of this and the fox in human body tried to remember anything and everything he knew about the behavior of fire youkai. Only to pale rapidly at the memories he found. 'Hiei cannot really think this, or? I mean, he can not really want me as his…'

"Sooo, you begin to question my behavior, huh? Well" Hiei cocked his head to the side and gazed down on his captive's wide green eyes with a curious and thoughtful expression for several moments 'His eyes really look like emeralds in this light' Hiei thought.

"To be honest with you, that thought has been on my mind for a long time now." Hiei watched with hidden amusement the eyes of the fox widen for before he continued as if nothing had happened.

"But since I know you would never let me, the Forbidden Child have you, I kept quite until now!" The last Hiei spoke with venom in his voice; Hiei silenced the upcoming tries of the human-fox-demon with simply shaking his head.

"Don't. Do not do that, Kurama! We both know that this is the truth. Your kind, the silver foxes normally live in the harsh and cold parts of the Makai, known as the frozen lands. There, the ice maiden and the ice demons live also. In the deep forests there, your kind have their territories and normally, fire youkai as such myself, are never or rarely seen! Your kind despise mine as mine does yours…normally I would agree with this too. Never the less, I am **not** a **normal** fire apparition myself as you well know and so I have my own ways of thinking over this matter."

He looked slightly caught between anger and hurt now, down at the quiet Kitsune laying under him. Hiei could easily read the frantic thoughts of his friend running away with him, inside the ancient beings mind.

"However, I have tried to find an conclusion in this disturbing problem for me. I ended up with a story in that, fox demons would kill for having this special kind of plant in their grasp. After I investigated the story and asked an old tree youkai about it, he told me that it is true. However, the seeds of this special plant are so rare, Kitsune, that even a plant manipulator of your kind, barely finds them. No wonder, if you ask me; they grow in places I never imagined they would exist!"

Hiei looked thoughtfully at the seed, he had gone to a lot of trouble to get it, and even more find about it in the first place! His third eye told the short demon that he now had Kurama's full attention; he could feel the Kitsune's desire to possess the tiny seed in his grasp.

"One thing, for another, Kurama. That is only fair. You give me what I demand from you, without exception, and I will give you the seed, do we have a deal or not? This goes for the seed in my hand! Make your decision, Kitsune. If you want the seed, you will have to ask now!

Something more, I know where the source of more seeds are. You could try to talk me into telling you where the mother-plant is, for a reward, of course! If you ask nice enough maybe, I will tell you that, I will come to your place at midnight. Be warned, if you try to betray me in any way, I will not hesitate then to take what ever I want from you! Without respecting your desires in this, understood!" Hiei waited for the dazzled nod from the fox before he went on "I will give you a few minutes to think over my offer."

Kurama was taken aback at this.

He knew from a long time of experience with the dark fighter above him that Hiei meant every single word that he said. He knew what would await him if he tried to get the seed and the information from the demon any other way than Hiei told him to use. Shuddering, the breathtaking fox-human tried to shake the nasty thoughts off and began to think about the possibilities of all of this.

He knew what Hiei possibly had in mind!

In addition, the hi-youkai was right in this; his kind despised the fire clans of Makai as they shunned them. Kitsune in the majority tried to avoid anything that had to do with fire. Simple as it was, they where plant loving and in forests living and to them connected creatures, nature spirits, to be more precise. He was no exception from this; Kurama knew how dangerous it could be for his kind to be captured by a fire demon as a plaything! Their kind and his, never got along each other in peace; they where too different.

However, here he was, with Hiei having the plant; every Kitsune wanted to have and had to deal with the dangerous fire apparition for it!

What the hell could Hiei want for it! He could not want what Kurama thought Hiei wanted…did he?

The curiosity of his kind, mixed together with his desire to have the seed, got the better out of the ancient fox in human disguise in the end.

"What do you want for it, Hiei?"

Kurama asked this question as calmly as he could manage it for the moment. His brows narrowed in his anger for the fire demon's dare to make him play by his rules!

Hiei did not miss the angry look in the green-gold tinted eyes and gave the red head a dirty smirk before he eased his face into an innocent and mocking pout that could have made Yoko himself proud to use!

"What do I want from you? Oh nothing special, really. How can you think so poorly of me? Honestly, Kurama!" Hiei pouted.

It had the desired effect on the, soon to be his, fox-human under his body!

Kurama cursed as never before and while Hiei barely followed his curses and threats, the hi-youkai relished in the feelings the red head gave him now. Only to feel the slender body of the ex-thief writhing under his own made it hard for Hiei to restrain himself from simply taking from Kurama what he wanted so badly! He could feel himself stirring from the movements of Kurama's heavenly body under his.

This was near to bliss for the youkai and Hiei was determined to get his fox as soon as possible in his bed!

Until then, Hiei knew he had to be very careful.

If Kurama got wind of his plans for his Kitsune, the very same one would definitely run away as far he could get from him! His mocking gaze held Kurama's before Hiei closed his red eyes and chuckled lightly. Then he opened them again and bent down his head to the taller boy's ear to give it a short seductive lick before he whispered his demands for the plant into it with a husky voice that made Kurama gasp.

"So, you want to know what I want from you in return for the trouble of getting the seed for you, yes? It is…Nothing!"

Without letting the completely stunned Kitsune come back to his senses after these unexpected words from him, Hiei let the seed fall in the hollow of Kurama's throat and got up from the slender body of his captive to vanish in the woods around them.

He left a flustered and now fully confused Kitsune in a human body where he had brought him down. In addition, said Kitsune was by now fully confused.

'WHAT THE HELL DID THE DAMNED FIRE YOUKAI HAVE IN MIND!'

What was Hiei up to? He shook his head several times before he got up and left the clearing in the direction of his home. Never ceasing his frantic thoughts of what Hiei really wanted from him.

Kurama hadn't forgotten, that a certain youkai wanted to visit him tonight at midnight.

Hiei watched highly amused the fully confused fox demon all the way home and made sure that his soon to be mate didn't accidentally take a detour. He found he did a marvelous job of fully confusing the fox demon with this all. Maybe Kurama knew now that Hiei wanted him in a sexual way but he doubted that the Kitsune suspected that Hiei wanted him in another way than only this.

'Let him think I am just after his sexy ass!'

Hiei thought darkly, the fox would find out soon enough what Hiei really had in mind for the famous thief, or better ex-thief!

The Kitsune-clans avoided the fire youkai with all their might. Their two races were too different and at the same time, too much alike; like no other species in the Makai lands.

His kind was mostly born male, female fire apparitions where very rare and so, his kind reproduced in other ways. Their genes were stronger than the genes of their mates and so their offspring were in most cases, fire youkai. Thus fire apparitions could bind their mates fully to their souls, and so their captured mates were not able to cut the mating bound. However, they were also known to be absolute faithful to their mates, female or not!

Kitsune loved their carefree way of life more than anything else! Different than fire demons, they were known for their free ways of their sexual lives and so, both races had a major problem with each other all the time.

Fire demons were known as sensual and seductive in a dangerous way. They never took lovers for one night, mostly their lovers ended up as their soul mates, or they had long-time relationships with them. If these partners betrayed their fire demon lovers in any way, it mostly ended with the death of their partners!

Different from Kitsune were not as aggressive as them and were fairly devious creatures.

That Kitsune avoided even meeting one of the fire demon-race was born out of warnings of self-prevention. More than once, fire-youkai had captured Kitsune as their favorite male and female mates, even if they normally despised the fox youkai for their plant loving and carefree way of life!

Why?

Simple as it was, the two races had something in common that made both of them so wanted in the Makai and Ningenkai. Both races were absolutely stunning partners for sexual encounters and highly sensual creatures that could make even an ice demon desire to have them as a lover!

Kitsune and fire apparitions where alluring and seductive and their partners never forgot their touch.

But what made the Kitsune so desired by fire-youkai to have both of their kind as mates was the little known fact, that Kitsune could get pregnant in every sexual shape, male or female, both of the sexes could bear children.

For fire youkai, this was an important point for choosing a final mate! Male Kitsune had magic inside their souls and their bodies that could grant a fully male couple, children. After all, they where spirits of nature itself and so, Kitsune ended up with this curse.

Only a few other races could reproduce this way too, ice maiden for example.

Hiei knew this all and since he was partially an **ice-maiden** himself, the dark youkai wanted a male mate instead of a female. This was partially his mother's fault; Hina gave over this need to bond with a male through her genes to her son and so, Hiei wanted a male partner.

Since Kurama had proven to the hi-youkai that he could indeed live and bind himself to a male partner (Kuronue), and more over the fox-human was a decent fighter of his own who could defend himself. Hiei had thought in earnest to capture the former thief as his final mate.

After the demon saw Yoko for the first time appear in the dark tournament, he had wanted the fox for himself completely. Shortly after this all, Hiei began to see the ningen half youkai as his and began to come near to the Kitsune.

But to his disappointment, Kurama had been only polite and friendly to him all the time. His hidden Kitsune soul warned the boy from getting too near to the fire demon.

Therefore, Hiei had changed his tactics and let his ice demon side show more on the outside to ease the red head in his presence. It worked as Hiei planed it.

Kurama began slowly to tease the demon more and more, Hiei on the other hand played with the Kitsune in **overreacting** as it was expected by him, from the red haired avatar and burned the fox's room several times.

The Kitsune never got that Hiei eased him slowly to his presence increasingly each day. Now, the fox remembered slowly that Hiei was indeed more fire than ice in his very soul and even his ice side was more possessive in its choose of a mate and its mate itself!

Hiei flitted away to get the items he needed for his **visit** tonight. After all, Hiei didn't want to disappoint his fox, although he thought, his fox needed to be reminded why it was so dangerous for his species to play with fire!

**Leave me a nice review, please. It keeps me writing and by the way, I like to know how you liked it or not.**

**Your Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 4

Authors note

**Please, do not report me for this; I will remove this note after exactly three days!**

**Dear readers, **

Some here have asked me why I do not update this story, this has several points but the very worst is that someone here has send me very nasty e-mails to my mail account and thus that, someone has called me a stupid German cow and such, so I have quit to write on my stories for awhile.

This was not the first one of them but definitely the last one for my personal ego to blow down entirely.

I am so tired of it to be constant reminded here that my writing is not grammatically correct and that my native speech is not English.

It gives a bio site, which is the author's site for those who do not know what this is.

Please!

Is it really so hard to read it before you make a nasty comment?

In my, you can read that I come from Germany and that I try my best!

I learn this language now nearly a year and I have not so much time for it because I can only learn in the late nights when my child sleeps and I have to work too.

Mostly I have gotten me a beta for my stories and they do what they can!

They have a live to live too, so please do not be mad with us.

I will not update here any longer before I have the beta versions of the stories back, sorry people.

This is true self-prevention from my side; I am hurt enough now.

But after I got three really nasty mails on my last fik, and on this one here I had so fare two, on my burning fik even five (for the pairing and such) and so on and so on…you get the point, I have enough!

It hurts! Do you know that? It really, really hurts to get those mails all the time and to be called nasty names all the time, I am tired of this immature behave.

**To those idiots; **

Why do you not leave me a mail address to answer? Are you that afraid of, what my answers could be?

In addition, why the hell are you doing this to people who only want to share their imaginations with others?

That is immature! Are you even able to form a correct conversation? I daub it!

I simply want to tell you what in this way, leave me the hell alone!

Go somewhere else with your mood swings and let us writers alone, it is really nasty and bad when you do that and I will simply remove your mails after I found out what you send me this time!

I am sooo tired of you people!

**To the poor people who wait for updates on my stories;**

For the next months, I will only update my stories on Adult Fanfiktion Net as they are, before I have them back from my lovely betas.

The others here will have to wait for the beta versions to read.

I am really sorry for that, I know it is not fair to you people here but they leave me no choice! I have spent nights here with crying and I was near to fully quit.

I am really sorry but I cannot take this any longer,

Your Suryallee 


	4. 3 Chapter 4

**How to hunt down your mate **

**Beta: Amanda San **

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, and Yaoi **

**Pairings: Hiei/ Kurama **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: R, Not for children!  
Description:  
Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven yokai.  
It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Lol.  
Note:  
Hey, if you want me to quit writing on this, just give me no more reviews. I have than a proper excuse for my cousin to stopping this insanity!  
(Hopeful look)  
Suryallee **

**Special Note :  
Thank you to all the nice people who gave me so many nice comments on my note, as I said it brfore, I will not entirely quit but only update here when I have the betas back.  
I was really down the last days and so I put it into words and made the note. So many had asked for updates and I thought it would be right to let them know why I did not do it.  
I am really thankful for the nice words of you all, I think I needed some of those and I will try not to huddle up in myself again.  
But the stories or pictures are mostly the babies of us authors or artists and so it hurts double to get something nasty like those mails then.  
Sincerely,  
Suryallee**

Chapter 3/  
The hunt begins

Hiei's red eyes watched the Kitsune in his family home the following hours.  
Kurama wasn't going to bed any time soon, he thought amused.  
The fox human sat on his bed and looked at the tiny seed between his fingers with a fully confused expression on his stunning features.  
Not that Hiei minded his fox to do so; he rather awaited Kurama to do this.

Hiei watched Kurama until the darkness and the quietness of the night had settled over the Hatanaka household.  
Everyone, except the Kitsune was asleep in his or her beds now and the fox was simply staring at the seed all this time.  
Surely he tried to figure out the fire youkai's motives, Hiei mused and with a silent laugh, the hi-youkai flitted away to get the items he needed for his visit!

When Hiei came back, Kurama had finally settled in his bed and was fast asleep now.  
It was jsut like Hiei had expected it; Kurama was so confused that he forgot the vowed visit of Hiei for midnight this night!  
Using his telekinetic abilities, Hiei opened the tiny clasp that held the window shut and went inside of the room in the blink of an eye.

There, Hiei stood for several moments and just stared down at the slumbering youkai in human shape in the red sheets.  
His skin looked paler than normal and his red hair formed a halo around the youth's angelic face; the sight took Hiei´s breath away.  
Careful not to wake his sleeping desire, Hiei sat down near Kurama, on the edge of the bed.  
Here, the fire demon simply stayed for several minutes, concealing his youki and watching his fox-human sleep.

A soft tug on his shoulder from a small hand brought Kurama quickly back to his senses.  
Said hand belonged to Hiei who looked down at him with an unreadable expression in his face.  
Kurama dared not to move, to have his friend this near to his vulnerable body now was kind of a shock!

Suddenly his mind reminded the slightly angry and scared human youkai of Hiei's vow to come at midnight to ask him something important!  
Cursing slightly the Kitsune rested his body against the headboard under Hiei's amused gaze and glared at the tiny looking youkai on his bed.

What was Hiei up to now?

A slight green glowing bush next to the hi-youkai caught his entire attention instantly.' 'That cannot be! Where does Hiei have an entire bush of this plant'  
Kurama was quickly out of his sheets; not caring that Hiei now had a good view on his body, clad only in boxer shorts and said backside directed in his direction!  
He was kneeling, almost half bowing down to the magical plant to inspect it further to make sure he was not imaging things.

While his fox was distracted from Hiei for a while, the youkai licked his thin lips at the view the Kitsune intentionally gave him so freely.  
He could easily see with his enhanced night vision how the garment fit erotically against the cleft between Kitsune's ass cheeks.  
What a lovely sight, Hiei thought, it took his breath away with ease and his mind memorized the view before him; while his member gave a familiarly pleasurable ache in his baggy pants.

He barely restrained himself from throwing the youth down to the floor and fucking his brains out! To loose himself for hours in the depths of the Kitsune's dark hole by thrusting his more than ready cock inside of the youth's crevice over and over!  
Licking his lips again, Hiei instead watched as his desire went around to him again with curiosity written over his face, and the question Hiei knew Kurama wanted to ask, written in his green eyes.

The fire demon just smirked and settled himself comfortably against Kurama's headboard, alluringly letting his cloak fall open by doing this.

Who said he could not seduce someone if needed?

Kurama warily eyed the youkai on his bed, who had crossed his arms behind his head and smirked seductively at the flustered fox.  
He could not help it, his green eyes had a mind of their own, and betrayed the youth by traveling slowly over the revealed flesh of Hiei's upper torso down to the strong thighs that where hidden from view by black pants.

Furiously blushing, the former thief tried to avoid Hiei's knowingly sly smirk and looked instead down at his feet for several minutes.  
Inwardly Kurama cursed at the fire demon with all his might!  
How could he!

Hiei knew that this ningen body of Kuramas never had sex in his ningen life, and to judge from the raging hormones inside of Kurama he would have a hard time calming down from the alluring sight, the hi-youkai gave Kurama so freely.  
He chuckled darkly before his eyes settled once again on the plant that begun slowly to weaken, as Hiei thought it would after a period without water.

The fox followed his burning gaze just in time to see the mess that began to show itself.  
Hastily, Kurama turned around again and bolted to the bathroom to bring some water to the thirsty plant.

Hiei watched the entire drama out of the corner of his eyes.  
'Nice ass' he commented dryly in his mind, while his eyes roamed along Kurama's body with hunger written in his gaze.  
'I wonder how his skin feels.'

When Kurama was sure the plant would survive, he turned again to the youkai with anger in his mind, to yell at Hiei for keeping the plant without water all this time.  
But even more so because of a sudden hand that trailed along his nicely rounded butt, and trailed fingers that ghosted further down along his ass to come to a halt between his slightly spread thighs, to trace along the sensual sack between them; making Kurama gasp instead! He sprinted, face now flushed, away from the curious and bold hand of the apparition on his bed!  
Heavily panting, Kurama tried to calm down from the feelings these simple movements had caused inside of him and glared at Hiei who dared to smirk at his flustered face with the wide-  
open eyes!

"Don't you like my little present"  
His eyes looked skeptically down on the plant, while the red haired Kitsune tried his hardest not to respond with a moan to Hiei's now fully exposed upper frame, when the youkai slowly stood from the bed.

Hiei let his eyes roam over Kurama's body with a heated expression in his red eyes.  
He knew, his fox was inwardly about to snap.  
He could easily see it in Kurama's bright emerald colored eyes.  
His fox-human began slowly to understand what Hiei wanted from him for the entire bush!

Grinning at his prey, Hiei fixed his gaze onto Kurama's and slowly came over to the red head until their bodies nearly touched each other's.  
There, Hiei leaned his smaller frame against the trembling one of Kurama, and trapped the fox between his arms by grasping the sides of Kurama.

"Hi…Hiei…let me…!"

Kurama never finished what ever he had wanted to say. Because Hiei had planted his mouth on his own and shut the Kitsune's frantic tries to voice his unease to him expertly with a demanding kiss!

He gave Kurama not a single chance to escape him and the kiss, and bit painfully down on Kurama's bottom lip until his fox opened it for his tongue and roamed the red head's mouth with enthusiasm.  
The taste of the fox was nearly enough to drive him insane with the desire to have the Kitsune under his needy body!

Instead of doing just what he wanted, Hiei withdrew from the stunned and by now really frightened fox and simply leaned his forehead against Kurama's and gazed into the wide open eyes of his soon to be mate before he smirked at the frightened boy.  
He let his right hand travel down Kurama's soft skin until it came to rest on the youth's waistband of the pants never leaving Kurama's eyes at this.

The youth began to bite his lips and to tremble more than before, trepidation clearly showing out of his green gaze and when Hiei traced one of his fingers invitingly over Kurama's clothed member inside of the garment, a scared whimper escaped the red head that was music to the fire demon.  
He let out a low groan at the delicious fear that radiated off of his prey. Hiei's eyes took on a deeper shade of desire and he licked his lips seductively at the sight before his heated gaze.  
His hunger was now clear to see.

Hiei leaned near to Kurama's ear and whispered with his husky voice two words, while his finger played seductively along the now half hard member of his soon to be mate, inside the black silken boxers.

"Kurama? RUN!"

That was all his fox-human needed to bolter out of Hiei's hold and away from the fire demon presence instantly!

Hiei watched with unhidden amusement, that his fox did not bother to grab his clothes, and instead watched him flee out of the same window he used to invade Kurama's room.  
Chuckling more darkly than before; the fire demon grabbed his cloak from Kurama's bed and in a flash was after his running prey.

He had to catch a mate!

**Uh, Oh…Kurama is in for it I fear! Until the next chapter,  
You're Suryallee**


	5. 4 Chapter 5

**How to hunt down your mate **

**Beta: Amanda San **

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, and Yaoi **

**Pairings: Hiei/ Kurama **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: R, Not for children!  
Description:  
Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not too happy with our fire demon's wishes for his lovely ass and so he runs from the lust driven youkai. It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like, to being refused in his wishes, Lol.  
Note:  
Great, now I have to write more!  
However, c'mon, I begin to like this insanity of mine.  
Let me know what you think, ok?  
Suryallee**

Chapter 4 On the road again…

At the Minamiro/Hatanaka household, Kurama's mother suddenly woke up from her sleep with the strange feeling to see after her son. She went to her oldest son's room to look after him.  
Much to her horror, her son's window was wide open and he was nowhere to be found!

She ran back to her bedroom and woke her husband up to tell him that her son Shuichi had disappeared out of his room.

Five minutes later, Hatanaka-san called the police to tell them that his eldest son was missing.  
Worried beyond words, Kurama's ningen mother, Shiori watched him do so, silently hoping her son just forgot to let her know that he went out tonight.

Not that this had ever happened before…

Hiei had followed his running desire now for nearly two hours.  
Kurama had more than one time only avoided to be caught by the fire demon because he had used a false path or one of his tricks.

Such as one time a suddenly unexpected wall of thick vines appeared, which stopped the speedy demon for some minutes in his task to follow the Kitsune.  
Another time it was a river, the sly creature used, to swim through it to escape his hunter.

Nevertheless, every time, Hiei found Kurama's trail and was soon after the fox demon again.

Much to the fox's constant anger!  
Who tried his hardest to distract the determined youkai on his heels from catching up with himself!

Whatever Kurama did to avoid the speedy demon Hiei seemed to have thought of it before him and was slowly catching up with him.  
The poor partly human teenager was slowly running out of ideas.  
Since he had bolted out of his own home, Kurama was constantly running away from his former partner.

And it did not look good for the fleeing fox!

Hiei was close to finding him and Kurama knew he could not simply hide at one of his teammate's homes.  
Yusuke was out of town and with him Kuwabara was also on the class trip.  
Shizuru was no match for the seemingly crazy youkai behind him, and Genkai was in the other direction from his current path.

Even if he tried to contact Koenma or the old teacher of Yusuke, Hiei would simply cut the mental link before they would even know he tried to contact them!  
His damned jagan was too good at this.

Not to mention that he would have to stop for several minutes to catch his breath and his frantic thoughts before he tried something like that!

Kurama cursed the hell out of Hiei mentally, while his mind tried to find a suitable way to get away from him. He needed a safe place to stay for a while. A place, that provided him some space to calm down and to think clearly. However, his mind knew currently no place that the short demon did not also knew of.

Kurama cursed himself for being so careless as to let a fire demon come so near to him that Hiei knew so much about him!  
Suddenly the Kitsune struck a thought, what if he used Hiei's fine sense of smell against the hi-youkai?  
Yes, the running half human thought, yes, that could work for some minutes and maybe give him the much needed time to come up with something that could save him from having a fire demon as his mate!

Not so far away from Kurama's current position, Hiei tried to pinpoint in which direction his prey had run off.  
The sly fox set up several trails to confuse him again and even used potions of his youki to let the jaganshi believe that he used this trail and not the other.  
Hiei conceded his soon to be mate that Kurama was indeed, very clever his reputation as a trickster was not unfounded!

The ancient fox demon was surely a worthy prey to hunt down.

Now, Hiei was trying to follow his running lover's trail through a deep forest along the same river the Kitsune used before to get away.  
The jagan master cursed inwardly, he had used too much time with finding out which direction his fox took!  
Kurama was further away from him than before!

Only a cloud of suddenly appearing dust told the silent watcher where the fire demon stood seconds before.  
Hiei himself was miles away on his unnatural speed in seconds but the fox's trail seem slowly to disappear from his watchful eyes.

How his Kitsune managed it to make it suddenly so difficult to follow him was a mystery to Hiei.  
The sounds from a nearby ningen thing called road, distracted the jaganshi from his search after his fox.  
Moreover, much to Hiei's utter anger, his fox had gotten away from him for now!

Kurama's trail ended just on the sidewalk of the road.

Miles away from the by now enraged fire demon, Kurama sat inside the car of a nice older pair of women and chatted happily with the two old ladies about his current state of dress…or should I say undress?

He was only in his boxers and told the two he had made a stupid bet with some friend of his and lost it and so, ended up nearly without anything on, at the road, in the middle of the night.

Much to Kurama's relief, the two nice older women bought it with the help of his famous charm and even gave the poor fox some forgotten jeans of one of the grandchildren of the driver and a t-shirt from one of the others.  
To his utter surprise, the clothes nearly fit his tall form and so he was without shoes but with a nearly proper set of clothing now.

Kurama was very glad, and he nearly chatted with the two kind women for one hour.  
They both were on their way to the next town and this suited the Kitsune on the run perfectly at the moment.

After two more hours, he left them both with a deep bow in the middle of the next town and thanked them properly for the clothes.  
Even as old as both where, his Kitsune charm got them and so Kurama watched, them both drive away after this.

The same minute the car went around the next corner, he was on the run again.  
The old youkai inside of him knew that Hiei would not take long to find out where Kurama was now and would surely follow and find him here in no time!  
Now Kurama had a short time-window to operate and more so, to think!

Exactly just what he needed momentary, to find a way to escape from his would be lover!

Hiei cursed violently at every car that ran over the asphalt of the road beside him.  
He even kicked some standing ones in the sides in his fury!  
The Kitsune got away, for now.

The youkai searched for Kurama's signature with his jagan.  
Much to his anger, the answering call of it was too faint to find easily and that meant that Kurama was so far away that he couldn't find his fox with it.

Now it was Hiei that needed ideas badly!

Cursing again, he ran after Kurama in the direction of the slowly weakening mental signature and vowed silently in his mind to pay the fox back for this nasty trick after he got him!

Meanwhile Hiei made his vow; Kurama felt suddenly a nasty sensation make the hairs on his neck stand up.  
Somehow, he knew that Hiei was not very happy right now!

Frightened of the following youkai's wishes for Kurama's backside, the fox demon calmed himself down with difficulty and tried desperately to think.

His mind failed him to come up with something that would work out for longer than a few minutes to hold the following Hiei off for long.  
His only safe hiding spots lay in the Makai realm. Here in the ningenkai, Kurama was sure, Hiei must know every single one of his safe places by following him or otherwise.  
He even showed the demon some of his best ones to help the youkai in the harsh winter seasons he had to stay here on probation!

Now, Kurama called himself a fool for being that nice to the fire youkai.  
However, who would have believed that Hiei would be after him some day?  
He never thought that the shorter youkai could want to have him as his mate!  
Sure, Kurama knew, like any other Kitsune, that Hiei's race had tendencies to force his kind to mate with them but he never thought Hiei would. Also he thought he was safe around the silent half korime because Kurama was undeniably male, and not female!

And speaking of korimes, Kurama thought Hiei to have more of his mother's side, though he seemingly had inherited more of his fathers!  
True, Hiei used mostly fire attacks but Kurama believed him to be more, korime, or ice youkai. Now he paid the price for his error.

Hiei was now undeniably after him with the intention to mark him as his mate!

Hiei it took nearly three hours to find out that Kurama had made it to the next town.  
Currently the fox hid himself in one of those ugly and foul smelling dance temples of the human kind.

He even managed hide his sexy body from Hiei's view with new clothes from what Hiei saw.  
Where he had gotten them, Hiei really had no clue!  
Nevertheless, the fox had managed not only this; he had now also shoes on and so looked nearly normal to the humans around him.

The door guards of the dance hall had even let the charming and not to mention sexy male inside, with the slight help of some drunken ningen females.  
Said ningens tried to convince the fox to dance with them now and Hiei felt his blood boiling by the mere thought of having his Kitsune dance with some stupid human women!

He cursed against the world around him and went to find himself some stupid human female to get inside of this damned place.

Kurama sensed Hiei the minute the hi-youkai appeared at the dance hall. In his mind, he had a plan formed to escape Hiei's wishes for him for a longer while. His only missing piece for the moment was time!

He needed enough time to work his plan out!  
However, with a jealous fire demon on his heels, it was nearly impossible to do this!  
The annoying ningen females he used to get inside here were distracted from him and quickly, the fox in human shape was out of their watchful gazes and away from them.

He knew Hiei would need not too long to find a way inside of this place. Even if the youkai would nearly die from the penetrating smells inside of here.  
Hiei would surely be pissed about this place and he want not to risk the fire demon burning the entire hall down in his fury!

Hiei had just found a pair of humans to get inside with their help, when he suddenly sensed Kurama leave the cursed dance temple on the other side!  
Cursing in every language he knew, the fire demon abandoned the two and vanished in the direction of his Kitsune's ki.

The smell in this place drove the nature loving youkai crazy and the mass of humans drove his short temper nearly to its breaking point.  
The youkai was paused outside before he followed his fox again.

A reddish glow tinted Hiei's eyes now.  
His anger had skyrocket inside of the humans place!  
After he had a hold on the fox's neck he would make sure that said fox never came up with that kind of idea again!

Again, Kurama was not sure what it was but something caused a wave of nasty feelings to run up and down his spine!

Hiei must be desperate now to punish him.  
The Kitsune was sure the fire demon slowly lost his calm and humor in the hunt!  
His gut told him that he quickly needed to work out his plan to escape Hiei.

After some more kilometres, the fox stopped in a certain clearing in the forest and concentrated his spiritual powers on a spot in the opposite end of the clearing.  
It opened a portal that even let his S class pass and after Kurama had done it he went through in his haste and let it snap close after him.

In the clearing he just had crossed, Hiei appeared in a blink of an eye "Where had Kurama disappeared to so fast! He cannot be very far. I was too near, he must hidden here somewhere!" The short swordsman could not believe it!  
Where was his fox?

The little youkai tried to find his prey with the help of his jagan but to Hiei's utter surprise, he failed! The fox demon in human shape had seemingly disappeared from the earth!  
"Kuso!" was all that was heard, ringing through the woods that surrounded the clearing.

In his rage, Hiei burned the clearing and the surrounding trees down with his fire and crouched down on his haunches in his anger.

His thoughts raced through his mind. Then the youkai´s third eye suddenly caught onto a faint trace of youki that lingered under his own stronger signature in the former clearing.

With a cruel grin, the youkai realized where his fox had disappeared to and was off to find a portal, big enough to let him pass!

On the other side of the portal, Kurama tried to stop his fall from a higher cliff, just behind his hastily made portal and …he fell face forward in the bush under it on the other side! When Kurama got out of it, he twisted his ankle painfully and tried to hide his painful gasps at this.

Cursing his lack of luck at the moment, he wasted no more time.  
Well knowing that Hiei was just behind him and surely on his way to find another portal to come after him again!

The fox demon knew he needed some time to do this right!  
After all, the last time he used this was more than 19 years ago and he was in his full demon power and not inside of this ningen body.

Without hesitation, the Kitsune began to chant another spell that would protect him from Hiei and concentrated fully on what he was currently doing.

Hiei appeared just in time at Kurama's current place to see a thick mist cover his Kitsune from his sight.  
It had taken nearly half an hour to find a suitable portal and another one to find his fox!

But in the end, he could only watch Kurama disappear in the strange white fog and guess what his Kitsune was up to.

He felt his body change right at the moment he could sense Hiei's arrival in his current place.  
For the first time in many years, Kurama felt his own body change into his truest form.

It was wonderful!

All these scents, noises and feelings, he was simply in a state of constant awe at all the changes his shaping form brought with it.

Finally, he completed his transformation and Kurama licked his mouth in a contented manner and relished the feeling to be safe for the moment from the hi-youkai´s wishes for his ass. Kurama was so happy that he missed the quickly approaching fire demon until it was too late.

Meanwhile, Hiei snarled angrily at the delicate looking silver fox that had appeared right beneath his feet!

'Again, the sly creature has tricked me! That is not fair!' Scowling Hiei caught the fluffy creature by it's neck in a mere second and tucked the fox in his black cloak, then ran off at his top speed to a cave he knew of in the surrounding area.  
Inwardly the youkai cursed at his cutely grinning fox in his grip.

Hiei could not help himself; he had to grin with Kurama!  
The sly Kitsune was truly safe for now from him.

Nevertheless, it was not for forever!

Hope you had the same fun with this chapter as I had it when I wrote it!  
I had to stop several times to laugh before I could write further and somehow I end up with seven chapters.

**I wonder what will happen next.  
Your Suryallee**


	6. 5 Chapter 6

**How to hunt down your mate **

**Beta: Amanda San **

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, and Yaoi **

**Pairings: Hiei/ Kurama **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: R, Not for children!  
Description:  
Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.  
It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei will not like it, to being refused in his wishes, Lol.  
Note:  
Sorry people: I mean for the wait but I can simple not let appear time magically out of nowhere.  
I will, hopefully, update this story once a weak and by now, I have twenty-five stories running here and on other sites too. So please, please, please bear with me and be not angry! I have just so many things running and I really do not know how to solve everything!  
Please?  
Suryallee**

Chapter 5 Caught and not caught

Hiei had a hard time keeping his tight grip on the constantly struggling Kurama fox in his cloak!  
The dammed fox was a master in escaping and Hiei on the other hand, a master in holding a captive.  
So, both ended up more than one time to stop on their way to the cave Hiei had in mind, because he had to catch again the slippery fox!

The now small creature was no match for his speed but sorely, it was now also that this sleek Kurama could slip through the bushes without any effort and Hiei's curses at his fox rang loudly through the woods.  
Finally, after what seemed to be hours to the angry fire demon, he reached his secret hiding place…with his fox!

Hiei could not help it to grin a very tiny grin at the panting fox in his grip.  
Kurama had put up a one hell of a fight with him to get him here. Within seconds the hi-  
youkai had put up a barrier made out of fire at the entrance to the cave keep the struggling fox inside of the dark cave.

Shit! I am not fire proof! How in the seven hells am I supposed to escape when Hiei put up such a barrier? Kurama's thoughts ran away with him in his frantic mind, he did not like it to be trapped with the hi-youkai inside of this cave! Sure, he could stay in this form as long he pleased to but the question was how long would Hiei hold him inside of here? He needed ideas again!

Hiei watched his captive with carefully hidden thoughts.  
The short demon knew about the ability of Kitsune's to read thoughts in this form; they communicated within their normal kinship but they could also read minds and talk through telepathy in this form from what Hiei knew.  
His jagan caught without any effort the frantic thoughts of his soon to be mate. Smirking behind his mask, the fire demon knew that Kurama could stay in this dammed form a long time.

Idly Hiei asked himself if his fox knew that his jagan had many qualities more than only to speak through thoughts!

Kurama felt suddenly a sharp pain float inside his very being.  
The hurt and pain was nearly killing him!  
As suddenly as it came, it was gone again and left the fox heavily panting on the ground. Damm it! Hiei tried to make me change into my human form with his jagan!

A new wave of utter pain made the fox scream out in pain.  
This time Hiei left him longer in the agonizing pain that seemed to invade every single cell of his mind, body and soul.  
After his jagan stopped it's assault on the Kitsune, Kurama felt Hiei scooping his form up in his lap and pet soothingly through his thick fur.  
You know that I do not like to cause you pain, Kurama. Why do you fight me so much? It is ridiculous and you know it! How long you think you can hold off my jagan from changing you back into your other form and me from mating you, hmm? This is foolish! Change back!

Kurama felt tears sting his eyes from the pain he just had experienced.  
He didn't even have the strength to struggle out of Hiei's comforting hold on him!  
Kurama could only yelp helplessly at a new assault of the jagan, while Hiei never ceased petting him soothingly.  
Thankfully, this time his senses left him and Kurama fell gratefully into the blackness around him.

Hiei looked sadly down at the silver fox in his lap, he hated to cause the beautiful Kitsune this pain to make him change back so they could finish their mating.  
But his fox had to learn who held the strings in their relationship from now on and more so, Kurama had to know Whom he belonged to from now on!  
Who was the submissive and Who was the dominant here.  
He knew very well, Kurama would fight with tooth, claw and nail against him as long as he could; Hiei considered breaking his fox's will.  
The thought left him almost the same minute it came to his mind; he wanted Kurama and not some lifeless doll that looked like him!

He knew the free spirit of the Kitsune hated that Hiei had caged him inside of this cave, that Kurama hated to be bound to a one hell of a jealous fire demon!  
Hiei needed a good plan to keep his Kitsune from struggling so much against his wishes for him!  
Why did the Kitsune put up this much of a fight anyway? His senses told the short swordsman often enough how much the human fox wanted to bed him, so why now this struggle?  
A frown found its way on Hiei's childlike features, he did not like to be refused this much!

It had nothing to do with him being the Forbidden Child, that much was clear to even Hiei, but the outcome was the same.  
Hiei knew that foxes in general loved to play and seduce; maybe he should have let his fox seduce him?  
The thought was shaken from his mind instantly, the outcome would have been the same but the demon did not wanted to be seduced; Hiei wanted Kurama not as a one time fling, he wanted the…no... His fox as His mate! Final!

He would have to seduce the Kitsune to his wishes, Hiei realized.  
The boy was too much part of the human race now to want his old lifestyle back.  
That much Hiei knew from his research of his fox. However, he was not sure if his fox human had realized that little change of his by now.  
Hiei was sure that Kurama didn't want to think too much about this all and this little fact gave the youkai the confidence that he could woo his chosen to give into his wishes with time!

However, what could he do to make Kurama realize that he wanted this kind of lifestyles no longer? That he had changed too much and that his human part, Hiei had first so much cursed on, wanted to be bound to one person only? That Hiei wanted so generously to be this single person.  
His Kitsune instincts told his soon to be lover and mate to run, to struggle, to fight. Hiei realized that his fox would rather die before he gave in and let Hiei have his way with him!

He knew of other couples of youkai and fox-demons that had many problems with each other.  
However, these pairs mostly found out with time that they seemed to be meant for each other.  
The way they responded in their beds to each other, mostly, was enough to keep their Kitsune partners from trying to stray.  
The fox mates of his kind had to put it bluntly, no reason for looking out for other bed partners!  
Their fiery and passionate lovers were more than enough for them to handle!

Silver ones where another case to handle.  
This kind was known to be very seductive and very territorial. They held strongly onto what ever they held for a clan and was rarely seen outside the frozen parts of Makai.  
Mostly, these kind of Kitsunes lived in their clan bound lands and staid there.

Youko was an exception of this rule, but even he had hidden from view out of many people and his former band the fox thief had protected with a cruelness that made many of his former hunters shiver in fear. Even after so much time passed by!  
Hiei's small lips smirked at the thought; he knew that once his fox had his own kits to look over, he would protect them as fiercely as he formerly did protect his band of thieves and now, his human family.  
Moreover, Hiei wanted pups! Badly but to make this happen, he needed his fox submissive of his wishes for him.

Kurama's human mother…  
She taught the former fox demon to love, to protect and to want a final partner.  
Hiei was thankful for this, even though he would never tell her this!  
His human mother…!

The fire demon arose from his spot, he brought the limp fox in his arms to the nearby river to wake Kurama, with the cold water, up again.  
Before the confused fox knew what happened to him, Hiei raced away with him in the direction of his home and only stopped again once he reached the entry door of Kurama's home.

Frantically the Kitsune tried to escape Hiei's grip now, surely the fire demon could not want to show his mother what he truly was, or?  
To Kurama's utter relief, Hiei set him down just on the stairs and crouched to his haunches in front of the quivering fox.  
Listen to me closely, Kurama. I will leave you here for now but never try to run from my presence again, understand  
Hiei waited until the dazed fox had nodded to what he said to him before he continued to mind-speak to him; Whether you like it or not, I want you as my mate. There will be no way to avoid me, Kurama! Since you will seriously hurt yourself before you would give into my wishes for you and since I know you would never abandon your family either, I will leave you here for now. However, be warned! If you ever try to escape or to run away to hide in the Makai from me, I will definitely catch you right on the border of it! In addition, should you run to Koenma for help; I will kill your family or I will sell them into slavery!  
You will not run away again, got it!

Again, Hiei waited until Kurama had nodded to his spoken threats, he knew that right now his fox hated him more than anything else.  
Nevertheless, there was no other way for Hiei at the moment to keep the stubborn mate-to-be of his from hurting himself or from hiding.  
I do not want to hurt you! I never wanted to in the first place; he sighed shortly and looked down to the ground before he continued; Why won't you understand, Kurama. Am I so horrible to you that you would rather fight me this much?

With a last stroke through the thick fur of the fox, Hiei got up and flitted off the scene.  
Behind him sat Kurama for a long while on the stairs, not caring that someone could see him in his fox shape.  
Too dazzled from what he just heard, the Kitsune in human disguise could only stare into nothing and think about the last words that echoed through his mind.

What now had Hiei running through his mind?

**Please leave me a nice review, ok?  
Suryallee**


	7. 6Chapter 7

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Beta: **Amanda san, No beta version

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, and Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated: **NY17, Not for children!

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.

It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei will not like it, to being refused in his wishes, Lol.

**Note:**

**Hopefully this second chapter tonight will made up a little for the next week you have to wait for the next.**

**This story will have more then ten chapters and will turn soon in a slightly darker story as before.**

**Suryallee **

**Chapter 6**

**A Confused Fox and a Seductive Fire Demon**

His encounter with his family, was to say the least, was nothing poor Kurama ever wanted to have to do again in his life!

His mother had cried endlessly, his father had given him a lecture and his younger stepbrother had clung to him like a tick.

Not to mention the police, that asked him where he had been!

Now he was in his room again and sat deep in thought on his bed.

Kurama knew Hiei meant every word he told him and the fire demon would do exactly what he said!

Kurama placed his face in his hands, he knew, he had a snowball's chance in hell to stop Hiei from trying to woo him to be his mate now.

How had he gotten himself here anyway?

The ancient soul inside the youthful body remembered happier days with his partner Kuronue…

The bat demon had been everything the fox ever wanted to have as a partner and mate.

Kuronue had been addicted to the Kitsune ways of playing and both had much fun with each other…until his death…

He missed the former thief, his partner in crime badly.

Especially since he was partially human, Kurama had changed in many things from before.

He had lost his clan when he was young and was soon sold into slavery until he could escape them.

Long years, after he had grown in power, Youko went back to the slave traders and killed every single one of them, painfully!

He never forgot what they did to him.

Soon after this, Youko meet Kuronue and after nearly fifty years of having an open relationship with the bat, both agreed to be mates.

Nearly one hundred and twenty years of a wonderful partnership followed this and Youko never ceased yearning after his dead mate.

He even let himself be killed in the end, just to escape the constant pain of having lost him.

His revenge of Kuronue´s death had been, to say bluntly, more bloody than anything else.

Youko went on a killing spree and after he came out of it again, half of the Makai feared the deadly Youko.

He had even slaughtered their families and friends…

Kurama shuddered under the memories of his former life and tried to distract himself from them with Hiei's wishes for his sorry person.

It was clear to him that the fire demon did not want him to be hurt.

A wonderful surprise for Kurama, who knew too well how much Hiei could hurt him now!

But that the silent demon set him free, somewhat, before he would have to hurt him more…that was a surprise.

Kurama knew the short fire youkai would not stop from trying to get what he wanted…but why had Hiei set him free?

It made no sense to Kurama and the more he thought of it, the more confused he got!

Not that Kurama himself was weak!

In fact, he was a powerful lower S class now.

However, Hiei was stronger than him.

Not to mention, he was a seductive little prick!

Kurama groaned in his hands, when had he began to think of Hiei as a …better not to go further into those thoughts!

He lay down on his bed, his muscles ached from the onslaught of Hiei's jagan even now.

Silently wishing for a masseuse, the red haired boy buried his face in the pillow under him.

Had he really changed so much that he was really considering having a jealous fire demon as a mate?

Was he really that worn out and alone?

His human side was yearning for a constant partner. A single person he could trust and love.

His other, darker side mourned after his lost partner and mate. Surprisingly for Kurama it was that his Youko side did not even want to bed anyone, this part of his Kitsune nature seemed to have died with Kuronue…

He could not avoid accepting that he was truly attracted to the half fire half ice demon.

Hiei was seductive as much as his kind could be and besides the point; Hiei was also completing him somehow.

Both made a wonderful pair in battle and watched each other's backs, just Kuronue and Yoko did it for each other.

And he has a body to die for…

Again, Kurama groaned at the sudden thought.

The temper of the fire demon was legendary and even Kurama often had a hard time calming Hiei down. Then again, Hiei gave him company in this alien world now for many years and in this time; they both had often shared their presence with each other.

Never they had gone so far as to have sex with each other but often enough it nearly happened with them.

Yes…he was definitely attracted to the short and foul mouthed demon.

However, was that enough to have him as a life mate?

Hiei would never let him go back to his former Kitsune ways ever again, that much was clear!

The tiny demon would also want to be the dominant partner of their bond and this gave Kurama a headache. That and the thought, that Hiei would surely want offspring out of this!

Kurama was sure, his mother would be more than happy to have grandchildren, but would Hiei with his bad tempered way of thinking even let her know her own grandchildren?

The young male doubted this immensely.

Kurama did not want to be separated from his ningen family, who taught him what a family meant and how to love someone else more than oneself.

He loved his mother too much!

More so his stepbrother was another person who constantly addressed the secretly living Youko in their midst with much love, and such adoring that it sometimes truly hurt Kurama to even leave the house!

He really thought of the boy as a little **brother**!

These two where the only beings he had for a clan, a family…

Hatanaka-san was kind of cold to him, most of the time.

Sure, Shuichi made him proud to have such a stepson but in truth, the ningen felt somehow that something was not right with Kurama/Shuichi.

He never did anything to disturb the peace but he never truly warmed up to him either.

Instead Shuichi, his stepbrother, Kurama let him also call his human mother, Mother.

The young human boy never knew his own, she died giving birth to him and so, Shiori was all the boy had as a mother figure his entire life.

Suddenly, two calloused hands on his back that proceed to kneed the kinks out of his sore muscles, told Kurama that Hiei had used his distraction to sneak inside around his plants.

**I would never separate you from your family! Honestly, Kurama, what kind of a monster do you think I am? I would never even try to come between you and your Clan ever! Nor would try to stop you from showing your mother her grandchildren. Kurama you know me well enough to know that! **

Kurama tensed at the force of Hiei's mind speech and calmed down after some time again.

He thought silently about it and let the short youkai on his back work on his muscles without uttering a word for now.

To be honest, the fox found it rather nice what Hiei did there to him, it really helped him to relax further, and Kurama was glad about the help from Hiei.

Who could have thought that the bad tempered demon could be that nice!

With a contented sigh, Kurama's eyes drooped sleepily and before he realized it, he was fast asleep.

Hiei smirked at his fox's sleeping face.

The red hair looked like a halo around the beautiful face of his soon to be mate, he looked rather peaceful now.

Hiei used his natural heat to warm the skin under his touch and to force the blood to flow faster.

That in response soon relaxed the tense and sore muscles of his fox, and helped him to sleep.

After Hiei finished with his self-appointed task, he simply sat down beside the sleeping red head and watched the youth sleep.

He was sure that he had done the right thing.

That Kurama even let him come and stay in his near presence again told the short demons volumes about his trust in him.

Even if the Kitsune did not know it or wanted to know it; Hiei was sure that Kurama trusted him much more than before.

Sure, Kurama knew what Hiei wanted from him but on the other hand, the ancient fox was right with his musings. Both really completed each other and in Hiei's case, he needed his fox practically to survive.

He needed a mate, Hiei wanted Kurama to be his mate, and Kurama needed someone who could take care of him and who could give the changed fox company in this ningen world.

In his mind, the hi-youkai knew that the human family of his friend was the key to his fox and so he played along the set rules and accepted this with not too many gritted teeth.

Thankfully, Kurama's family was tolerable, in Hiei's opinion about the human race.

He had not known that Kurama had grown so fond of that young stepbrother of his!

A part of Hiei was jealous of the youth another part of him was glad of this.

He would watch out after the boy and that in return would help him in that Kurama would accept him faster.

The ningen was tolerable, mostly quite, collected and very intelligent too.

To Hiei's utter surprise, this human youth was not quite as loud and noisy as the human brats were normally at this age!

However, that exactly brought other problems with it, like the one he had to face at this moment!

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my Nissan's room?"

A tiny sounding, quite voice suddenly asked from the half open door to Kurama's room. Accompanied by the brown haired boy in question, who looked questionably at the strange visitor beside his beloved onisan.

Groaning, Hiei was only thankful that the boy seemed to have the politeness of his fox to ask him this in a rather quite voice instead of screaming bloody murder at him.

He waved at the youth to come in and shut the door behind him.

After the boy had done this and had settled down on a cushion on Kurama's floor, Hiei starred Shuichi down with a rather hard glare until the poor boy sweated under his piercing gaze.

For some minutes, the youkai said not a word and simply watched the human squirm but Shuichi did not even ask a new question. He simply stayed quite and waited for the strange man in front of him to answer his other first. Something told the clever boy that it would be healthier for him to do so!

'Great!' Hiei thought, 'What am I supposed to do now?'

He closed his red eyes with a new growl and thought of a proper way to tell the youth a) some of the truth and b) how he could avoid being punished from Kurama and Koenma in unison about this!

**Leave me a nice review, please.**

**Suryallee**


	8. 7 Chapter 8

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Aventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated:** NY17, **Not for children!**

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.

It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Lol.

**Note: **

**Thank you all for your nice and wonderful words at my little misery here before. I am very happy that so many people here told me so many wonderful things and where that nice to me!**

**Thank you all soo much!**

**I have gotten this back a few days ago and post it today here, I hope all of you are happy now.**

**The 8 is out on affn, but I will post it here only after I got the beta version back, sorry people for that. But I don't want more of this stupid people who had me nearly down the last time.**

**Suryallee**

**Ps, it is dedicated in a way to some people here that have told me really wonderfully that they like my stories as such are,**

Helen P , Cassie+Cats, Demon Hiei's Girl, Flaming Goddess, Everqueen, Honoha (),bit-Blackmage( What would I do without you!), Smilie83, All Things Anime, greenmeat ()(Yes, you too! Even I think it would ever be better to help someone as to rant about the lack of skills. It wasn't your mail that trow me of the loop so much, it where the mails I got) bankostu'slover, Kyoka, Lenne Himora, kara mcpherson, Deannamay, kit-kit, ladyKaguya, Demonlordlover, chi-chi883 (HEIDI, I got the mail! Your German isn't that bad, needs only a little polish!) hieiyamimoya, littledragon789, ghighi (You don't know how right you was with your comment! Thanks this way to you too!) Dangelic Fantasy, Cosmic Moon Goddess ( don't worry, I will bookmark your mail and send the next to you after it is out to read, as I do it with someone other, means bankostu'slover chan, too)

**And in the end of the list, my lovely Beta chan Amanda san!**

**Without you I would be lost here!**

I hope I have not forgotten someone!

I really are thankful and don't worry, I will not quit, just post only beta versions here from now on. Sorely the others here have to wait for them longer to read as on my other sites and so I apologise this way for that,

**Sincerely Suryallee**

**Chapter 7:**

**Surprise talks at midnight**

"I am here because your brother knows me."

Hiei´s voice left no room for arguments, there was also a warning tone added to the entire sentence that told Shuichi Hatanaka that it was better for him not to ask about this further.

The calm boy, now sixteen years old, knew a much more than the others (including his Nissan,) gave him credit for.

One night he woke up from a rather bad feeling and went to his brother's room to check on him.

The window was open, the curtains drawn and his Nissan nowhere to be found.

Later, in the earlier hours of the next morning, Shuichi saw his brother come back and he didn't look much like the human he knew.

In fact, it was rather confusing what the ningen teenager saw; a silver haired male that looked somewhat like his brother!

He needed days to come out of his shock.

After that, Shuichi had done research in mythology of demons and youkai.

What he found left him in a constant awe; he had a fox demon for a brother!

Again, Shuichi needed time to sort this out.

He never told Kurama this and decided his brother was his brother and that was the end of it. His curiosity got the better of the youth and so it was only a matter of time before he learned more than one outside of this strange group could know, about his brother's life…or should he say, his Nissan's other life?

There he was not sure, they called him Kurama, and soon Shuichi began inwardly to call his brother this.

He never called him this in public though, only Nissan.

Nevertheless, he never called his brother Shuichi. Somehow, the human youth found it didn't fit his brother as well as it should and so he simply called him Nissan.

He had seen this dark-haired being before with his brother.

Shuichi was sure that this child-like male was no human at all.

Something inside his mind told the boy that he could trust this strange …what ever he was!

So Shuichi began, in a low voice, to tell the dark man next to his brother's prone form what he knew, how he knew it all, what he found out with time…and finally, what was going on in the Hatanaka household when he was not there to witness it.

After all this, Shuichi stayed quite and simply went on with looking at his feet. As he had the entire time since he had began to tell the dark male all this.

Hiei was not angry. No, he was not angry…he was beyond that!

He had known that something was wrong in his fox's household, since the Kitsune had, began to act differently from before.

He never found out what though, and Kurama denied telling him. Hiei had always thought that his fox was under too much stress, and so never investigated further.

Now he cursed himself for his carelessness!

He could smell that the boy below him told him the truth…but this.

Yes, Hiei knew the human was quite and sensitive but he had never thought Shuichi was so gifted! His mind caught on quickly to the possibilities of this all, the youth's barriers where something the ningen could be very proud off, even for youkai standards!

Hiei knew, the oaf's sister was telepathic too but he had never guessed that a human could possess such potential, who could?

It took the jagan behind his ward only seconds to pry into the youth's mind and to find out that the ningen youth could actually block him, partially.

What Hiei found there was not very nice…Shuichi's father, screaming at the boy and cursing him for his mothers death…some of his blows had left marks on the boy, even now years later they were visible.

The jagan master idly asked himself how the boy had survived this all.

Since Hatanaka had married the fox's mother, he had hidden his assaults on the boy, even went so far as to threaten Kurama, to find a way to hurt his mother with his money and power to make the Kitsune submit to his wishes.

However, he went never so far as to act on it; the human feared his stepson too much, he knew the boy was not normal like his own son.

Kurama had made it clear that he would find a very ugly way to kill him if he dared to hurt his mother in the slightest and had taken his brother with him in that faithful night he had discovered the truth about his stepfather.

The human needed days to recover from the harsh blows of his drunken father. His stepmother had been out to with her female friends that day and his father had taken the opportunity to beat the ningen teenager senseless.

To his luck, Kurama had gone home earlier than planed from a case, Koenma had given them all and so found out what happened to his brother all the time, no one was there to watch.

He had, since then taken care of his younger stepbrother very well, knowing that his mother would never believe what kind of man her husband really was.

He was nothing other than nice to her but Kurama knew better and kept a close watch on him from then on.

Shuichi, the human never dared to touch again, he knew he would not live to even try it and so, the ningen began to adore his stepbrother in a way Hiei could understand fully.

Shuichi had found out with his gifts a lot more than he should on his own, Hiei decided to tell him the rest.

After nearly fifteen minutes of explaining the youth looked at Hiei in awe, the fire youkai, not used to such admiration from someone else, was slightly flinching under the ningen boy's gaze.

What was it with some ningens that they never seemed to react as he thought they would! Instead, of hating him and Kurama or cringing in fear, this boy seemed to admire him and now appeared to even like him!

Hiei closed his red eyes for a moment, they never spoke in words, the human's abilities to talk via thoughts was impressive, even to Hiei himself.

With training, the youngling could be another Sensui with time!

That thought left a bitter taste in the youkai's mouth; somehow, Hiei did not want the seemingly kind youth end like the other one.

The pup needed training!

That was fact, and he needed it badly. However, if the spirit world found out about Shuichi's abilities, they would make him into a new detective and that was something that disturbed the demon greatly.

Then the thing with his abusive father…

Sure, Shuichi seemed to have gotten over this all but the youkai knew the poor human boy would never be safe here again.

In addition, his fox's mother too… Hiei began to form a plan to keep his Kitsune and his clan safe.

He would never allow his fox to bring their offspring here!

As long this human was in this house, Hiei was against even the thought of it.

He had a very good impression of what the ningen male would do if he found out; his stepson's mate was a male!

He didn't need an oracle to see this future.

Hiei smirked at the youth in front of him and sized the ningen's psychic up for a second.

He could get used to the boy, if all the humans would have been this quite and calm he surely could had even liked them. C'mon, the humans were the opposite in general and Hiei knew too well to believe they would be otherwise.

The boy was an exception…an exception of the general rule in Hiei's opinion and so his mind had been made up very fast,

"Have you ever hear about a woman called Genkai?"

**Please leave me a nice review.**

**Suryallee**


	9. 8 Chapter 9

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Beta: Amanda san **

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi **

**Pairings: Hiei/ Kurama **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: NY17, Not for children!  
Description:  
Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.  
It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Lol.**

**Note:  
I post this again as the beta version from Amanda san.  
Since they deleted my first try and sadly all my reviews too!  
Would you please make them again? I would love that and say thank you to you all this way.  
The ninth is on the way and I will upload it tomorrow night.  
Suryallee**

**Sorry people that it took me so long to update!  
I am really sorry but I think the chappy make up for it, Lol! Anyway, I have more time to write after the ninth of this month because I have holidays then. Yay!  
I am happy as hell, the last days were not so good here for me but it is going better and better.  
Sorry again but I have a live too.  
On AFN, they deleted the last chapters and all my wonderful reviews!  
Sniff!  
If somebody leved me there one, please do it again, all reviews from december are lost there.  
Suryallee**

**Chapter 8:  
Bottled up inside**

The next day found Kurama lying in his bed basking in the late rays of the morning sun. Someone had tucked him under the blanket from his bed and his sore muscles felt much better. On his nightstand the surprised red head found a note from his stepbrother.

It told the bewildered fox that his brother was out with Hiei! Of all people!  
Cursing the male got out of bed and reached for his pants to go find out what the hell was going on.  
However, the red head was suddenly stopped from by a fast hand that snatched his pants out of his own and threw his body over a small shoulder.  
In seconds, Kurama found himself back in his bed and under the same blanket as before.

Bewildered the fox human blinked a few times before his green eyes fixed angrily on the fire demon next to him.  
"Hiei! What was that for? And what have you done with Shuichi? And"  
Kurama never ended his tirade of questions because a very talented tongue in his mouth ended it abruptly for him!

After he pulled himself, away from the sweat insanity he was nearly falling into again, he shot the bold and smugly grinning youkai beside him a nasty glare.  
Nevertheless, he held wisely that mouth of his shut this time! Kurama didn't want to fall victim to Hiei's kiss attacks again!

Said youkai, sat lazy next to the fox and grinned just slightly at the poor youth.  
He could easily read Kurama's mind and in his head Hiei laughed at his fox.  
Popping one knee up and resting his hand on it, the short demon began to explain everything that had happened after the red head had fallen asleep.

Kurama's mind ran a mile a minute, his brother, his little baby human stepbrother had known all this time and had not been disgusted by his real self!  
The heart of the proud fox demon reached out to the boy, he simply wished the boy was here so he could hug him!  
The youth did not know it, but with this knowledge, Kurama's Kitsune nature adopted the youth on the spot.  
Shuichi would never be free from the fox demon again in his life. However, Hiei knew it and he simply remained silent while his fox snuggled deeper in the covers and tried not to cry.

The fire demon knew how the lonely fox felt now; his fox had never found someone else beside the Reikei Tantei who accepted him for what he was.  
The youth healed many damages inside of his fox without even knowing.  
His fox had felt too lonely, for too long in this alien world!

Hiei just wished he could hug him but restrained himself from doing so…Kurama was not ready for such closeness.

He had brought the youth to Genkai this morning.  
At the entry of the fox's home he met the human male in question who was there to harass the boy. Hatanaka-san never came to that, because he suddenly found a drawn katana just a few inches away from his throat before his world went black!

After he awoke again, the human man felt no longer any intention to harm his own son.  
Much to his own surprise!  
From that day on, the human was nicest father to the poor human boy one could ever wish for…thanks to a certain third eye of a certain demon in question!  
Hiei had simply showed the human the personal hell he would throw him in if he found out that Hatanaka had hit the ningen boy again!

Not even the ningen wanted a repeat of that!

Genkai had been, to say it politely, surprised when Hiei suddenly showed up with the young human brother of the fox boy in tow.  
The youngling had been panting from the mad run the demon put him through and looked much to Genkai´s complete confusion adoringly up at the cruel little demon before her!  
How this could be happening was a miracle to Genkai but here Hiei was, and with the Shuichi boy.

The youth told her later what Hiei did and how it came that the kind youngling seemed to adore the nasty demon as he did.  
To say she was surprised was a huge understatement!  
Genkai simply arched a brow at Hiei's scowl and watched the cruel little demon squirm under her observing gaze before she graced the uncomfortable youkai with a nasty smile and shifted her gaze back to the gifted youth before her.

Inwardly she was sure she would love to teach the youth to control his rising powers but she wanted to be sure that Kurama approved that as much she needed him to.  
After all, the fox was in charge of the youngling and she was sure he considered the boy as a part of his clan !

Hiei told her he would go and tell the Kitsune, and with that statement he was away.  
Genkai sighed at this; how the boy could adore such a rude little being like the fire demon was something else to her.

Kurama was only glad.  
That Genkai seemed to agree to teach the boy took a great pain from him!  
The old spirit user was the best teacher his brother could have; you had only to look at Yusuke to know that!

On the other hand, he was now in debt to Hiei.  
Not his favorite thought.  
His wary gaze meet piercing red ones and locked with them.

"Why did you do that?"

Hiei knew he was better telling the truth now, if he did not want to be sliced in half by his fox because the same one wanted to protect his brother.  
He told Kurama that he had decided to look after the fox's family when Kurama was not around to do so from now on.  
"I know very well how much you are addicted to these ningens. I would be a fool if I would ignore that! But I am no fool, Kurama…" With that, he settled himself next to his fox until he was nearly eye level with Kurama's green gaze,  
"I would never do anything that will harm them in any way. Do you understand that?"

Hiei waited until his fox nodded and let his left hand graze carefully over his soft skin of Kurama's cheek while his deep voice went on with the talking Hiei so hated to do.  
He was better with thoughts, he always had been. The hi-youkai was not much of a talker but in order to get his fox he would have to learn to open up more in front of the Kitsune. Whether he wanted to or not, that was not important for Hiei, his fox liked to talk and to cuddle and to simply be near to his family and friends. Sometimes this fact had disturbed the small demon warrior much but later Hiei began to accept it with time.

"Kurama…it is true, I want you as my mate. Moreover, to judge from your reactions of my wishes for you to be that, I would say you have no point in trusting me this moment. I assure you, I will never bring harm on the heads of your family and clan!"

Kurama's eyes where thoughtful, he knew the fire child too well to believe that Hiei would go against his own word.  
Hiei would never say this much without meaning every single word!

"Why, Hiei? You know I do not want to be chained down to someone! Why then do you want to bind me without and against my will! I am a Kitsune, for Kami's sake, not a fire youkai! And I am no longer interested in males, so why?"

Hiei just watched the outburst of his fox without showing any of his emotions through his eyes and composure.  
The last part of it was to him, only a frail attempt of the Kitsune in front of him to get off the hook.  
"So…" Hiei whispered, before he suddenly pounced on sitting red haired fox next to him and tackled him down in the sheets below them on the bed.  
"You are no longer interested in males, hmm."

Kurama could only watch as the fire demon straddle his hips tangled in the covers and bend down until their noses nearly touched. There the fire demon stopped and licked seductively at his upper lip before he suddenly darted down and took his lips in a seductive and alluring kiss that left the red head yearning for more.

Much to his own shame!

The damned youkai was a way too skilled at that! Moreover, the cocky bastard knew this all too well!  
Kurama tried to turn away from the seductive demon only to be stopped by Hiei's hand that caught his face just the last second before he could escape.

Hiei locked them both to each other through their lips.  
He was determined not to let his fox escape him again.  
The youth needed a lesson to be taught and Hiei was about to give his alluring fox one now!

He moved his tongue inside of his captive's mouth until the slick muscle found the red heads own and moved it against the fox invitingly until he responded to him.  
The kiss got hotter with each passing second and soon the kiss turned into a passionate fight about dominance.

Hiei ended it within seconds with a harsh bite to his bottom lip and began to leave the heavenly mouth of his Kitsune only to explore the taste of Kurama's skin just under the fox's jaw line.  
His hot mouth travelled lazily down the slender neck only to worship the hollow of Kurama's throat. From there, his hot tongue travelled to Kurama's neck to begin to lick and suck lightly on a certain spot there. Under the skin, Hiei could feel the blood running through the veins of his fox.

Kurama tasted simply heavenly to the fire youkai. He could not get enough of it!  
The fox was like a drug to Hiei. He had been without a mate for far too long, Hiei realized suddenly. His ears caught every low moan or soft cry he could get out of his fox.  
The sudden slight shivers his Kitsune had running down his slender frame, told him of Kurama's fear to be claimed by him.

Another light nip and Hiei left much to Kurama's surprise his exposed neck!  
Only to suddenly, kiss him bruisingly on his lips.  
He could feel the small demons hand wander down his torso and slowly under the protecting covers.  
Kurama could not hold a whimper back this time!  
He knew that if it happened now Hiei would surely seduce him to sleep with him this time!

He tried to shove the fire youkai from his larger body, but it was to no avail. Hiei was far too strong for the slender red head and simply caught his arms with ease.  
"Just let me have this! Kurama do you even know how much self-restraint it takes to not bite down on your wonderful throat and mark you properly as mine!  
I just want, no need this. I just want a little more, to feel a little more…why do you not let me give us both the pleasure we both need so badly. Just a little bit more…" The hi-youkai's voice was husk, deep and warm.

A seductive, inviting veil of silk, wrapped Kurama's frantic mind in a blanket of want and need.  
Hiei's hands had found the buttons of his pajamas and opened them quickly in the demons hurry to touch the skin underneath of the silk.

Kurama could only writhe under the expert hands of the youkai on top of his larger body and he bit his lips to prevent him from moaning out aloud.  
What the bold little demon did felt too good. Oh, how long had he missed to be touched and caressed in this way?  
Much too long, Kurama's mind mused before he arched up with a low cry under Hiei's hot mouth around his left nipple.

The short demon seemed to expel more and more heat each passing minute.  
The heat engulfed Kurama's by now overheated body, it was nearly scorching.  
Hiei's soft and uncharacteristic pleas told the Kitsune volumes about the state of need the short fire apparition must be in!  
He could not help himself; he really had a soft spot for the crude little demon and he didn't like to see him in such pain.

Before Kurama realized it, his hands came up and began to thread through Hiei's black hair at the base of the short demon's neck.  
That got the fox a low and sensual moan out of the small warrior above him.

Hiei knew, even if Kurama did not realized it by now, his fox had given in for now.  
He took advantage of this quickly.  
His mouth attached itself again on the red heads pink colored nipples and began to tease the tiny bud in hard nips, with soft licks and more or less harsh bites.  
He loved the way his red head began to writhe under him at this. Hiei simply lived for the moment and nothing more.  
All his bottled up emotions, needs and wants broke to the surface in an instant.

Without breaking their connection for too long, Hiei freed himself from his long cloak in seconds and began to practically rip the top of Kuramas pajamas from the heavenly body of his fox!  
His hands began to feel along the skin of the red head's body under his own. Nevertheless, when Kurama's hands began to explore his back sensually, Hiei lost it and simply threw his head back with closed eyes. Fully lost in the pleasure those hands brought him with their caresses.

When the red orbs opened again, they showed a wealth of emotion that made the fox under him gasp out aloud.  
Again, before his captive could react Hiei brought his body back down to the taller ones and let his hands travel down until he reached the hem of Kurama's pants.  
There he locked his red eyes with Kurama's green ones before Hiei let his fingers teasingly dip under the waistband that held the pants in place.

His red head seemed slowly to come back to reality at this.  
However, Hiei left Kurama no time to come out of his carefully created pleasure fog and simply slipped inside of the pants with his left hand and let it slide along the half erect member inside of it.

The body of his fox arched beautifully in the air above the sheets at that. Hiei watched with unmasked pleasure as his Kitsune writhed under his touch.  
He wanted to do so much more!  
But for now Hiei only wanted his fox to feel as much pleasure out of this as he could give the human fox.

Hiei wanted Kurama lost in his passion and the fox moaning and writhing under him and yearning after his touch!  
Hiei wanted to made sure that Kurama never forgot to whom he belonged from now on and who could give him such pleasures!  
The sight before his eyes nearly had Hiei coming in his pants. Slightly parted lips, a nicely flushed face with kiss bruised lips and soft moans that escaped the inviting looking mouth had him near to his own edge.

Instead, Hiei simply grasped the silken cock inside of Kurama's pants a little tighter with his hand and pulled with the other the pants down from the slender hips of his captive.  
He licked his lips at the sight of the impressive length of the fox before his head bent down to it and his hot little mouth took the head of it slowly inside.

All Kurama could do from there on was to cry softly and to plead for more.  
Hiei's tongue teased mercilessly the tiny slit of the bulbous head and licked sensually along his shaft, while his bandaged hand held his hips in a bruising grip.  
To still them from thrusting his now fully erect cock inside of this heavenly hot mouth.  
Whimpering the fox tried another way to get deeper inside of the nearly burning wet heat. He gripped his hands in Hiei's spiky hair and tried to push the head down on him but the short demon resisted this with ease. A low chuckling around Kurama's cock sent shockwaves of pleasure through the Kitsune's body and a final harsh suck around just the head of his erection sent Kurama over the edge of bliss.

He came with loud cry of completion right into the awaiting mouth around his girth in long spurts of semen.

Hiei sucked and swallowed all what the fox gave with vigor. He missed not the tiniest droplet and let the now flaccid organ finally drop down from his hungry mouth.  
His red eyes watched his fox riding out his waves of pleasures.  
Hiei's own throbbing organ nearly wept in need and pain now!  
Whimpering in his pain, Hiei began to crawl up along Kurama's body and kissed the red head hungrily on his pink lips. He was in real pain now. Hiei had wanted the fox for too long now and needed Kurama badly!

Nevertheless, he would not force his fox to something he did not wanted to give him freely!

Kurama floated back down from an incredible climax to find himself back to being kissed senseless by Hiei's talented tongue!  
A hard thing that poked him in the belly told him volumes about the need the short demon must be in now.  
That Hiei had not forced him to sleep with him while he was out nearly shocked the red haired youth to no end.

He could feel as the short demon's hand went down in his baggy pants and begin to stroke himself there with urgent moves.  
His mind was made quickly; Kurama turned the shorter male around carefully until Hiei's back hit the mattress and he replaced the hand of the demon with his own, slightly larger one.  
The red orbs shot open, not knowing that he had closed them to look at his beautiful red head with need clearly written in them.  
His gaze never left the green one of Kurama when he felt the fox's hand began to squeeze his arousal and slide along of the large member slowly.

His lips escaped one low moan after the other and his narrow hips soon took up the set pace of his Kitsune's heavenly hand and thrusted almost violently into the grip on his cock.  
Snarling Hiei's hands came up to catch his fox and he crashed him down on his lips to kiss the wonderful mouth with urgent need for release.

However, to Hiei's utter disappointment, Kurama just kissed him before he removed his mouth from the fire demon's to bring it down to kiss the tiny navel of demon instead.  
The fire youkai cried out lowly in his throat when the same mouth suddenly closed around his cock and his fox began to bob it up and down his length.  
Every time the red head's mouth engulfed him fully, down to the root of his length and his hoarse low cries soon filled the room around them both.

When he finally came, his hands clutched in the long thick tresses of the fox turned human and he forced the heavenly mouth down on him in the throws of his passion.  
Hiei came as he lived, quite, mouth agape and arched high in the air above the mattress.  
To have his red head finally where had wanted him so many times was nearly too much for the short demon to handle. So, his climax was nothing Hiei had experienced before!

When he finally came back down from his badly needed release, he weakly nudged his fox human up to him and kissed Kurama hard and passionately on the pink lips.  
Hiei let all of the emotions he had inside of his short frame shine through the kiss he gave his desired mate before he took the youth into his small arms and rested the red head on his chest to simply hold him there.

"Now tell me again, Kurama, that you are no longer interested in males or sex"  
He told the soon asleep fox in a low voice and with a smirk. While Hiei simply watched his soon to be mate with eerie glowing eyes.

**Hope you liked the lime.  
Your Suryallee**


	10. Chapter 10

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, and Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated:** NY17, **Not for children!**

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven youkai.

It is clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Lol.

**Note:**

Sorry people that it took me so long to update!

I will try to upload the other chappy tomorrow night but I think it will be more the night after tomorrow.

Sorry again but I have a live too.

Suryallee 

**Chapter 9:**

Some disturbing thoughts and pains of the past finally discovered. 

Kurama woke up from the chirping sounds of birds in the three, right outside his room window.

After he got back to earth from his sleep fizzled mind, the former fox thief found out,

A, he lay in Hiei's arms,

B, the same demon was in his birthday suit, much like him,

Finally, c, same demon was smirking evilly at him!

All the two had done the late morning before came full force back and hit the poor ningen hard!

´So much for not being into males any longer, one point Hiei, Kurama zero! Shit! ´

Kurama looked frantically into another direction, the flowerpot on the window across the room, suddenly had a magically captivating beauty; Kurama was busy with to look at.

Much to Hiei's amusement!

The hi-yokai was inwardly laughing as never before, on the outside, Hiei only chuckled darkly before he suddenly swung the taller body above his around and under him in one fluid motion.

He had stayed up all the night, to simply look at his wanted mate and to memorize Kuramas sleeping face…

The entire night he had thought about his red headed fox human.

Hiei knew, he was maybe one step further in his wants but if he was not careful, Kurama would step two steps back immediately after he woke up!

He thought, to react would be better as to speak this time. Therefore, it was no wonder what Hiei did next.

He kissed Kurama hard on the slightly bruised lips from the activities the day before and this time, he did not ask for it, Hiei demanded entrance.

Before his captive could even react the slightest to his sudden invasion, Hiei's tongue was in Kuramas mouth and began an almost violent fight for dominance with him.

After a few minutes the red heads attempts to fight back slowed down more and more until Hiei finally got what he wanted, Kuramas surrender to the short demons wish to dominate this kissing session.

When the fire hybrid broke the kiss finally, Kuramas face was flushed from his embarrassment about his surrender and sudden wants, and Hiei´s sudden attack on his senses with this burning kiss!

The sly demon was smirking at him again! Damned!

Kurama could feel his anger at the hi-yokai sky rocking at this display of cockiness; he wished nothing other as to wipe this smirk from Hiei's damn cute face!

Wait a minute, Kurama thought, had he just thought of Hiei being cute?

The former thief shuddered; this nasty little snake had planned this!

However, before he could jell at Hiei, same demon distracted Kurama fast from it with a sudden grinding of his narrow hips against Kuramas.

Kurama found it suddenly very hard to think properly and the little demon did not stop this seductive play, more so, Hiei put more and more force into his movements against Kuramas half hard member in order to arouse him as much and fast he could!

Kurama whimpered pathetically when Hiei suddenly forced one knee between two milky white tights and settled himself comfortable between them, never stopping his alluring movements the entire time.

"So…you are not longer into males and pleasure, Hm.

Too bad!"

The huskily voice of the small demon suddenly breathed into Kuramas left ear.

A last grinding movement against the fox…and Hiei was suddenly gone.

All he left was a sudden breeze and a silently laughter…and a now very frustrated red haired former fox that began after some seconds, to curse violently at the vanished demon!

He woke the entire Minamiro household up from their Sunday slumber with it.

The rest of this crazy day began for Kurama with a very cold shower and more curses.

This time more silent as before, he had gotten weird looks from his family on his way to the bathroom and did not want to have a repeat of that!

His frond head leaned against the blue titles of the shower cabin, this fu…demon1

How could Hiei do that to him!

Outside the Minamiro household, Hiei watched with mirth evident in his eyes the entire scene from a three branch.

He could barely repress to laugh at the comical scene.

His fox was embarrassed beyond words now and Hiei loved every second of this!

In his mind, he simultaneously formed a plan how he could get his fox alone again.

Outside of this ningen house of course!

He wanted the Kitsune somewhere where he could not escape him again in any way and Hiei wanted Kurama in a place where they could be as loudly as they wished it!

The cave came in his mind by this.

Good, now he had the perfect place for his plans…but how to get Kurama there?

The fox did not trust him. Hiei could not blame him for this, he understand that.

So, how to get his fox there?

The entire rest of the day, Hiei spend with watching his mate to be and form a suitable plan to get his Kitsune there.

The evening came and went without more interruptions or embarrassing moments for Kurama.

More so, without to have to see Hiei, and that was something that did itch him slowly.

The short yokai was up to something, that much he knew but the question was; what? And Kurama got the impression that it would bring him nothing good, what ever the demon was breading out!

Meanwhile Kurama thought of all of this, Shuichi came home and eat with him together the evening meal.

Kurama asked the youth holes in his stomach about Hiei and what ever he did to the human boy.

Much to the former Kitsunes surprise, the short yokai seem to have spoken the truth when he told him that he only meant it good.

Inside of Kurama, this brought out a strange reaction.

He could feel that his fox side accepted this and more so, even liked the short swordsman to have done this for his adopted brother!

It confused and scared him to no end that his inner self seem to begin to even consider Hiei's wants for him.

Kurama was now slowly seriously scared of Hiei now.

What ever he was up too, Kurama was not sure he wanted to really know it!

He also knew now, how determined the fool tempered demon was in getting him as his mate!

The last late morning was proving enough for Kurama how determined Hiei indeed was.

He was so distracted from all the thinking, that Kurama missed his parents tell him that they wanted to eat outside tonight and alone without them both.

He got it first, when both leaved the house, two hours later!

Now alone with his brother, the former Kitsune found himself back to answer Shuichi kun more and more questions about his former live, demons in general, what Shuichi had to do now and what not and finally; who Hiei was.

Much to Kuramas own surprise, the last questions brought out a surprise for him too…

He told his brother much about their former missions and could not help it to think suddenly about the many times, Hiei saved his live back then.

More so, he began to think over so many little things and times the short demon had done him something good or had helped him allot.

He suddenly realised how dear the demon had grown to him with the time.

Kurama began for the first time since this had started really and truly to think over Hiei and his wishes to be his mate.

Outside, Hiei watched the entire thing with interest.

He could not help but to wonder about this turning of events and silently wagered out the good and bad for his plans because of the turn of this all.

For him it was a miracle that Kurama was now thinking seriously over this all. Hiei did not want to interrupt this and stayed silently on the three branches outside, instead of coming in.

He followed Kuramas thoughts the entire time with the help of his jagan eye, careful not to alert the fox accidentally.

In the end, Kurama shake it of for the day and went to his room to strip and change for the night.

He never did what he had planned, because just when he closed his door (after telling his good nights to his brother) Hiei suddenly stand before him and showed him roughly up against the door!

The small demon did nothing further as to look Kurama intensely in the forest green eyes and seemed to searching there after something.

Before he could ask Hiei what he wanted or what ever he had momentary, the fighter was gone again and leaved him once more bewildered behind!

Shaking his head, Kurama sat down in his study chair and began to hang his red haired head in the frail attempt to shut the world around him out with his hair as a curtain.

He was confused and bewildered from Hiei, even more since the hi-yokai was suddenly acting so damn confusing!

Suddenly a soft breeze told Kurama that Hiei must have come back.

The fire child swooped him up before he could even utter a word of refuse or question and the next thing Kurama knew was that he was fast moved from one spot to another.

The short demon was moving with such a speed, that Kurama could not even utter out a sound.

He just clung at the demons black cloth and hold on for his dear live; what had gotten into Hiei now!

Kurama found himself suddenly thrown down on a pile of cloths, somewhere in the forest in a cave he never saw before in his live.

What he had thought of to be clothes where in fact a futon and the cave, he must give Hiei after further inspection, was comfortably big, dry and had even a fireplace with fire in it.

Kuramas instincts told him it was better to stay quite for the moment; something was off on the short demon and he did not want to be on the bad end of it!

Therefore, Kurama simply reduced his anger to an angry stare instead to demand to know what the hell Hiei thought he did here and to flee from him as fast he could!

Hiei on the other hand simply watched the fire for the next minutes and staid also very quite.

He had formally planned to allure his fox to come here, but after he became aware of Kuramas thoughts about former times, his inner will broke and so he had ended up with changing his former plan and kidnapped Kurama instead.

Now he had his Kitsune where he had wanted him. Hiei knew that Kurama only staid quite because he did not want to force out of him a reaction, he did not wanted to experience.

The fear that was mixed with anger and radiated off from his fox was tempting to the short demon to simply throw him down and mark him as his!

Hiei was glad that the fox was this smart to know when it was better to stay quite.

He did not trust himself right now!

A sudden sight from the hi-yokai brought his captive to think over Hiei's inner turmoil.

The short demon crossed the tiny space between them two with quick steps and sat down right into Kuramas lap in seconds…much to the fox-humans surprise!

There, the short male suddenly seem to cuddle his frame against his as much as he could and staid here simply without any other word spoken.

Kurama wanted o yell at Hiei, to hit him, to show him away, instead he found himself back to close his arms around Hiei's smaller frame and hold him soothingly.

"Hiei, what troubles you so much?"

He was surprised about himself. Kurama did not really expect the short male to answer him but Hiei did.

"You."

It was spoken without any aggressive undertone or malice, Hiei sounded rather desperate and mindful. For the first time, Kurama suddenly regretted it a little to have run away from Hiei, but could the demon blame him?

He was a Kitsune and not a fire demon!

But then again…Hiei had shown him that he could be rather nice if he wanted it.

The thoughts of the now, his head resting on the short demons head, fox began to spin again around the yokai in his lap.

In addition, Hiei's thoughts began in return slowly to calm down.

His inner self was content to stay here for now.

Why could the fox not simply give in and accept his fate to be his mate!

Exactly this comforting and caring nature of Kurama had caught Hiei from the beginning on.

" You must miss Kuronue badly."

Hiei's voice startled Kurama suddenly out of his musings.

His arms tightened for seconds around the short being in his arms in reaction.

Yes, Kurama thought, I miss him…badly!

Loudly it came only out;

" You're right, I miss him each and every day and he was all I had in my Yoko day's."

Hiei nodded at this statement sharply and suddenly turned around in Kuramas hold to face the red head. His look was strangely calm when he finally fixed his red-eyed gaze with Kuramas green ones.

" You reject me not because you do not want to be bound to me, Kurama. You reject me because you fear to loose someone again!"

Meanwhile Hiei had thought about all the time why Kurama who once had a mate, was now so absolutely trying to avoid having someone other, he had suddenly been hit hard by a strange thought.

He never had thought too much about Kuramas former mate! This never even had caught his interest for a second, only the feeling of jealously had been evident all the time but never the bat demon itself.

Now Hiei was cursing himself for this careless.

Suddenly, Kuramas struggles made more sense then ever before…the shocked face of his fox told him this all too clearly.

" Kurama, how did Kuronue really die?

And what has happen to you after his death?"

Suryallee 


	11. Chapter 11

**How to hunt down your mate**

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Kurama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!

**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M, Waff, Fluff, shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Anal, male domination, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated:** NY17, Not for children!

**Description:**

Hiei has set his eyes on Kurama, but the fox is not all too happy with our fire demons wishes for his lovely ass and so he goes on a runaway from the lust driven Yokai.

It's clear to everybody here, that Hiei did not like it to be refused in his wishes, Loll.

**Note:**

_**I have not written on this story for a longer while…I had an accident in the beginning of this year and needed a long time after that to recover from that.**_

_**In that time I thought for a while I would never be able to move my left hand again properly, luckily for me I can it now again. For several times, I was in a hospital for surgery and such. Well, I am better now again. Thank you for all the wonderfully get better wishes, I love and cherish every single one I got! Also, I would like to say thank you, to all of those who encouraged me to write more of this story and my other! Thank you!!!**_

_**I still need to learn more to write better in English but I no longer give a dam about it what others think about my Lack or Not lack of skills in the English language. Ok, then I am not a native English speaking person…so what? Is that a crime?**_

_**I will simply laugh on flamers from now on, you know what people? I saw so many stories out here and on Adult Fanfiction Net and other sides that are tons of worse when mine! And that comes from a non English native person, people! Even I could not understand the half of them. But since I know how people can be, I know now that I will never get rid of these kinds of people…it's a pity, really.**_

_**I will give this too to my beta…right after I have remembered who that was…scratches her head nervous and tries to hide…me and my brains! forgive me, who ever you are, please O.O (big Puppy dog eyes) I have more then 40 stories running, out there in the net. Alone here I have more then 25 published and the most run now for more then 2 years. I apologise for that and will try to better me, ok? also, I draw when I have the time and momentary the time I have is small because I have found a new job as a nurse.**_

_**Have fun with this chapter, the lemon chapter comes after this one ain a few days, please bear with me! I have a life to live too and my daughter is handicapped and needs me too.**_

_**Suryallee**_

**Past, present and future**

Kurama´s eyes took a fare away look when Hiei voiced his question out.

Flashback:

He was in the forest again.

The woods around him had a dark shade, the color shade of the night. Kuronue sat beside the tall frame of the silver fox. Both awaited the last light of the Makai sun to fade out before they wanted to try it to get into the kings treasure rooms. It was a risk! Even for two extraordinary thief's like these two but worth it all too!

This makai king held more treasures inside his dark chambers as anybody else in the demon world.

Besides the normal trinkets, this male demon had a mirror that could grand you wishes and could tell you everything that you wanted to know…needless to say that his lovely mate wanted it, and that, badly!

Kuronue tsked and went his red eyes back to the figure of his mate and thievery partner. Oh, how much he loved his fox! Surely, he was the luckiest demon in the Makai to have Kurama the trickster as his and only his, mate.

The silver kit was clever, adoringly beautiful and the sex with him made all the risks worth it to gain him in the end! Normally, Kuronue's mate was as cold as the color of his fur…to him Kurama was nothing other as caring and sweet. You had to know the fox demon to find out about this side of him. Kuronue's member twitched in anticipation of what the two had planned for later, after their heist. He couldn't wait to get back to business when they came back to their lair.

Sighting out Kuronue took hold on the other male's knees for support and hauled his ass from the Forrest ground. Sometimes he hated his wings! They made it always difficult for him to get back up! He heard his mate chuckle at his antics and then felt a cold hand help him up and back to his feet. It wasn't that Kuronue could really fly with the short wings…but they proved useful when he jumped and he could sail a little with them.

But when it came to speed if they needed to run out of a place he was always the slow one…as Kurama put it so nicely into words…he grumbles at the last thought!

Kurama watched his lover and mate stretch his wings and body out in the nightly skyline. He loved the way the muscles rippled under Kuronue's skin, the way his long limps moved, the touch of these long fingered hands with the sharp claws…Kurama loved everything on Kuronue.

He could not think of a time he ever wanted to live without the bat demon again at his side.

The other was his salvation, his only point to live in this foolish world. He recalled all too clearly the long time he lived without the other…alone…before.

For a Kitsune this was not normal. They lived in small clans and family groups, before Kurama lived alone. He had no clan, no family. An outcast from the birthday on, the silver Kitsune lived through a harsh and dangerous life before his fate brought him one day to this stupid tavern and inside of it, to Kuronue.

Now, centuries later, the two still were together and happy as demons can be in this cutthroat world they called theirs. He was happy, right?

So, why did this stupid feeling of dread not leave him today? His dreams the night before had not been pleasant ones. He shuddered at the mere memory of them. They always got away…right?

He came back to his feet in one smooth movement; it had no use to worry about things that happened in his dreams.

Both thief's where skilled fighters and used to run from danger and to even sense upcoming ones, he had nothing to worry!

…Right?

Here the silver foxes judgment went the wrong way for the first time of centuries…only a few hours later, Kurama found out about the why, this king got never robbed before.

The kings trap where priceless but nothing to really worry about, if you were Kuronue and Kurama. His guards perfectly drilled and used to intruders, but again, nothing really to worry about for longer then ten seconds.

Or so he thought…his second error that night.

Then just when both were on their way out, it happened. Suddenly their luck runs out…

Kuronue always told Kurama how special his medallion was for the bat demon. He never went out without it hanging around his neck, this night it cost the bat demon his life and Kurama, his mate.

Too late the fox realized it that this scenery was exactly like the dreams one and that his partner was no longer right behind him.

Too late Kurama turned around to warn him and so, he was forced to watch his mates dead through the bamboo trap his feet set of.

He even tried it to reach him but Kuronue´s words held him away for long enough to give his partner time to stay safe and flee.

The scream tore Kurama's heart into pieces and when he felt nothing through their mental link anymore, the silver fox run away from his mate's dead place with tears running freely down his cheeks.

Where ever the tears touched the ground, roses begun to sprout out of the earth…it was as if the earth tried to soothe her child with this incarnations of beautifully plant live. He paid the beautiful flowers no mind for the now…he simply couldn't. His heard arched in his chest and all Kurama could think off was to have his revenge!

The next weeks were filled with killings and bloodshed. He never missed one of his targets and killed as much of the guards of the king as Kurama could manage it. Soon, no one wanted to risk it any longer to work for the demon and finally, Kurama could kill him too.

Slowly.

After that phase, Kurama vanished from the face of the world.

Never was he seen again. His days were filled out with his mourning after his mate, his nights lonely and his thoughts begun to cloud. The Kitsune stopped to eat properly and to clean himself with time. Nothing could stop the slowly downwards running spiral of Kurama's self-destructive life.

When the spirit world finally sends out a hunter to capture the fox spirit, it was more a rescue then a pity that the hunter shoots at him instead to do his job and catch him.

This simple twist in the story brought out the little left rest of willpower of the fox. He would not die like this! His spirit got through the barrier and settled into Shuichis mother's womb.

Nine months later, Kurama was born again, in the form of Shuichi Minamiro. His soul still was hurt, his dreams still filled with the laugher of his lost mate and the memories of their romps in the sheets. His mind still recalled every single detail of their life together.

The now human Kurama decided to never take a mate again in these days. Better to stay alone as to experience this pains again! His soul could simply take nothing more of this. He grew colder in his feelings as ever before and tried to shove away everything that could bring him new pains…or more memories back.

This was also why he freaked out so much when the little fire demon half ice apparition set his eyes on Kurama.

End of flashback:

He didn't realize it that he cried.

Well, Hiei did and tried to soothe his hopefully mate to be with clumsy movements. That wasn't what Hiei had wanted to bring out on the surface! Inwardly cursing at himself, Hiei realized slowly what it meant to loose a mate.

He had seen the pictures, heard their friendly lover banters and even felt the intensity with that the two had loved each other. Suddenly the small warrior got aware of the full meaning of the word; Mate.

Still, he wanted Kurama. Nobody else ever would fit him, Hiei was sure. And no other one ever could make him react like this! Curse it! How was he supposed to soothe a crying fox down?!? Groaning the small apparition tried his hardest to not freak out at the picture in his arms.

What could he do? What could he do? What…wait a second!

He knew that Kurama lived just anew through the shocks to loose his mate…caused from him without to want it. Hiei knew only one way to distract his fox completely from that in a short amount of time; He kissed Kurama.

For one moment, time seem to have stopped around the two so unlikely persons in the small cave. Then, just as Hiei begun to believe that his fox would never respond to him, the same one opened his mouth and let Hieis tongue slide inside the heaven of Kurama's mouth.

The tongues battled playfully inside the mouth and soon the short warrior couldn't take it no more and throw the other gently down on the bedding below them. To his surprise, Kurama let him not only do this, the wonderful hands of the silver fox came to life too and soon he felt the hands crawl under his coat to trace along the expanse of his torso.

Something told Hiei in this second that the other was not fully aware of it that it was them and not Kurama and Kuronue but he did not care about it now. His fox would soon come back to his senses and as evil as it was, Hiei needed this short, willing contact from the other more as anything else now.

After some more seconds of hungry kissing and sensual groping, Kurama suddenly stopped every move and Hiei realized his fox was back on earth again. Groaning, Hiei buried his forehead with the embedded Jagan in the soft material of Kurama's shirt. He was hard and more then ready for this and Kurama's length told him volumes about the wants of the other, through the thin material of their cloths. Why could Kurama not just give in?

"Hiei?"

The small demon stopped every movement. His senses told him to better do that.

"Yes?"

"You will not give it up…nor will you?" The voice sounded tired, somehow defeated. That was not what the hi-Yokai had wanted!

His face slowly rose to meet the green pools above his head with his own garnet colored ones. His look was clear and honest. Inside the two pools of bloody red, Kurama could see all the emotions that the other held for him. Need, want lust, but under the surface of these emotions where something different to see. Something Kurama never thought he would receive from someone other directed at him!

Care, sorrow, worry, the wish to soothe away all of his fears and worries stood to read inside these twin pools of red along the wish to heal all the wounds in Kurama's soul and to cherish him. He nearly choked at the swirl of emotions that were to see inside Hieis eyes, solemnly directed at him and him only.

The realization hit the fox demon in disguise hard: the little apparition loved him!

He could do nothing other as to embrace the other above him and to hold him near to his taller frame. Silently weeping the red haired beauty buried his face in the short hair and clung on the body of Hiei. Despicably trying to hold onto the strength and power the other willingly shared with him in this moment.

"Shhh, its all right, Kurama. Calm down, I will not try to do something again. It is all right."

Hiei felt like an asshole. When the green eyed gaze meets with his eyes, he saw the pain under the surface with clear eyes. His mate to be needed more time to heal out the old scars from out of his former life, Kurama still was hurt. Before he could truly move on to another one as a partner in this life and then be happy again. His mind never had thought of this and so, it hit Hiei a little unprepared.

His face hit again very softly the soft material of Kurama´s shirt below. Hiei tried to hid his grin inside the cloths depts. His instinct told Hiei that he still had a long way to go but there was hope now and that alone made it worth it!

Sure, his needs to bed his mate to be would have to wait a little longer but the in the end, he would win and gain the one he wanted as a mate. It was just a matter of time now before the fox would give in and Hiei was determined to not push him too far again!

The last experience in this was burned forever in his mind.

Suryallee.


End file.
